First Day's Can Be A B tch!
by LPool
Summary: Third story in my series: The Power of Four: A Journey to Become A Family. As Nancy deals with a first day that will change her life forever, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe find out they have a lot to learn about communication.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3: First Day's Can Be A Btch! 

Three weeks after Prue was granted custody, Jamie, Nancy's Physical Therapist, decided that it was time for Nancy to return to school She was still weak in a lot of areas, and would get tired after long walks, but knew that she could handle walking the halls of a school, since she would be sitting down for her classes.

It was early Monday morning when Nancy got up, excited that she was finally able to go back to school. At 6:30, knowing that it was hopeless to try and sleep anymore, she took her shower and got dressed. She knew it was very early, but she just could wait.

Prue woke up at 7:00, and headed to Nancy's room. When she opened the door, she found the room empty, and the bed already made. She also noticed that once again, several of Nancy's new cloths were laying on the floor. Prue headed downstairs and found Nancy sitting in the den, on the couch.

"Nancy, what time did you get up?"

"6:30, I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry, I'm to excited to eat."

"Well, you have to take your medication, and you have to eat something with it, you know that. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Your going to cook? Can't I just skip the medicine today?"

"Very funny. I know I'm no Piper when it comes to cooking, but I think I can handle scrambling a few eggs."

Nancy let out a small giggle as she watched Prue walk into the kitchen. Nancy got up slowly and headed to kitchen herself. She took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched as Prue turned on the stove, before scrambling the eggs. Prue handed Nancy a glass of orange juice, along with some toast, while the eggs were cooking.

After finishing the eggs, Prue went to the upper cabinet and took out one of Nancy's pills, handing her a little bit more orange juice, then the pill. Ever since Nancy had tried to take her medication without food, Prue had insisted that they be kept out of her reach, and out of her site. They supervised her every time.

By the time she finished eating, it was a little after 7:30, and she knew the bus would be there soon. Nancy jumped off the stool, and made her way to the stairs. Picking up her backpack, she double-checked that she had everything, then zipped up the bag, placing it over her shoulder.

She was just about to yell goodbye to Prue, when she noticed a half awake Phoebe walking down the stairs with Piper close behind. Prue came out of the kitchen, and grabbed one of Nancy's jackets out of the closet, handing it to her.

"What are you two doing up?"

"We wanted to wish you luck on your first day back."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

"We'll wait with you."

"You don't have to."

"We know."

Prue said as she opened the door and headed outside. Phoebe and Piper followed close behind, with Nancy bringing up the rear. She couldn't decided if she really wanted them to wait with her. Only little kid's parents waited outside for the bus, not high school kids. Not wanting to hurt their feelings, she sat down on the steps next to them.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but mostly just excited. I love school. I know it sounds crazy, I mean what kid really likes school. I spent most of my life with grownups, and never got to socialize with other kids, I became grateful any chance I got."

At 7:45, the bus pulled in front of the manor, and Nancy got up. Not wanting to give the kids any reason to pick on her, she simply said goodbye, without giving a kiss or hug to any of them.

"Nancy, wait a second. Here, you need to give this to the Physical Education (P.E.) teacher. Remember, Jamie said that you could go back to school, but no P.E. Your body isn't ready for that yet."

"But Phoebe.."

"Listen, you can either give her the note yourself, or I'll do it for you."

"OK, it's a small price to pay. At least I get to stop wasting my days hanging around here, doing nothing."

"Have fun, one of us will be home when you get back. And you will clean your room tonight. Your new cloths do not belong on the floor."

"Right, sorry about that. I couldn't decide what to wear today."

Nancy turned quickly, and walked away, as Prue made a step toward her putting her arms out for a hug.

"What was that about?"

"Prue, she's in high school. How often did you hug Grams, or us, in front of your classmates?"

Getting the picture, Prue watched as Nancy got onto the bus, with a big, brave smile on her face. Once on board, Nancy's excitement changed to fear. She noticed all the faces that were looking at her like she was an alien. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the back of the bus. As she passed each seat, she tried her best to ignore the whispers and glares that she got from the other students. Noticing a girl sitting alone she stopped.

"Can I sit here?"

She asked as politely as possible. Without saying a word, the girl rolled her eyes, and moved her books out of the way. Knowing that Prue was still outside, waiting for the bus to leave, and not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, she sat down.

The bus ride seemed to go on forever. The other kids were talking and joking with each other, while Nancy just sat quietly trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She noticed that a eerie silence came over the bus.

"AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE ON THIS BUS? SHOULDN'T YOU BE ON THE KIDERGARDEN BUS?"

Came a voice from the front of the bus. Laughter filled the bus as more jokes were said. Nancy cracked a smile with the first few jokes, they were kind of funny, and not really hurtful. As the kids kept up the jokes, it became more annoying then hurtful, and Nancy just became content with her own thought of the past.

She had been through this type of behavior before. At her old school, nobody would talk to her for days. It wasn't until her chemistry teacher handed out a group assignment, and others were forced to work with her that kids started to warm up to her. It turned out that most of them thought that she would be a up-tight snob, who thought she was better then the rest. Little by little she became more involved with the kids at school, even started to get invitation to football games, and parties.

Nancy was confident that given time, the same things would happen here, she just had to be patient, and give the kids time to get to know her. She knew she had to show she wasn't any different from them. By the time she arrived at the school, the kids had stopped making comments, Nancy wasn't sure if it was because they ran out of things to say, or they just became bored with teasing her.

Nancy waited patiently in her seat, and allowed everyone else to go by her, not wanting to be knocked over, or bumped into. Getting off the bus, she received a sympathetic look from the bus driver who told her to 'Stay Strong', as he closed the door, and drove off.

Nancy took a moment to look up at the huge school that stood before her. She was grateful that Prue and Phoebe had brought her to the school weeks before when they were registering her for classes. They showed her around the school, and told her the cool places to hang out, and stressed the places to avoid. Nancy pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack, then looked at her watch. Classes started at 8:30, and it was now 8:05, she would have to hurry if she was going to make it to homeroom on time. Her first stop would be the library, to pick up the books she needed for her classes.

Not wanting to give the kids any more ammunition to pick on her, she studied the notes she took from Prue and Phoebe, visualized where she need to go, then put the paper in her back pocket. Taking a deep breath, and lifting her head up high, she started her long walk up the steps of the school.

Once inside she made her way down the long hallways of the school, taking care not to get bumped into by the other students who lined the halls talking to each other before class. She kept repeating over and over in her head,

'First floor, end of the hall, turn right, second door on the left'

Trying to remember the directions to the library. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the door marked Library, and entered the room. She surprised, for a school this large, it wasn't very big, and thankfully there were no students around.

She approached the counter, gave the librarian the list of books she needed, pulled out her student I.D. card, and began to put as many books in her backpack as possible. She didn't want to walk the halls with an armful of books that kids could knock out of her hands.

While waiting for the last of her books, she looked at her watch again, and saw that it was now 8:12. She still had to get to her locker, drop off her books, and then get to homeroom. She pulled the paper from her back pocket, grabbed a pen, lifted the sleeve of her shirt, and wrote down some numbers, before the librarian returned with the last of her books. Thanking the kind man, she left the library and paused at the door for a moment to get the directions straight in her head.

"End of this hall, take the elevator to #2 get off second row of lockers on the left, #2006.'

Once she was sure she was right, she opened the door and headed to the elevator. She was stopped by a teacher telling her to use the stairs, but she quickly pulled out her I.D. that showed she had permission to use the elevators. After a brief apology from the teacher, she got on and headed to the second floor. Getting off the elevator, she found her locker with little to now problem, however students were standing in front of her locker, talking up a storm. Nancy had considered waiting patiently, but knew if she did, she would defiantly be late for homeroom.

"Excuse me please, but your standing in front of my locker."

The students looked at her with questioning looks, and continued to talk without moving. It wasn't until she cleared her throat several times before they moved.

"Whatever! Ten to one says she can't even get her locker open."

One of the kids replied to his friends as they moved out of the way, and stood facing her to watch her open her locker. Nancy put her backpack on the floor, and turned her back to the kids. She carefully lifted the sleeve of her shirt, and without missing a beat turned the dial of the lock without a moment's hesitation. When it popped open on the first try, she looked at the kid with the big mouth, giving him a sarcastic grin.

"Sorry about that. Guess you loose."

She watched as the kids walked away, before she started to pile her books into her locker. Once she was sure they were out of sight, she carefully buttoned the cuff of her shirt, and thanked God she had taken the extra second to write her combination down on her upper wrist.

By the time she was done, she looked at her watch again and realized she had plenty of time to get to homeroom, it was only 8:20. She didn't even need to look at her notes, she knew that her homeroom was right at the end of the hall, number 226. Entering the room, she noticed that many of the students were already sitting down, while others were standing in the a isle talking to their friends before the bell.

A few of them she had seen on the bus, and to her surprise the boy from the locker was sitting in the back. This time she didn't let nay of the whispers and giggles get to her, as she approached the teacher, who shook her hand and told her to take a seat anywhere. Nancy quickly found a seat, and had just got settled when the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down so I can take roll."

As the teacher called out the names, Nancy took a look around the room so that she could try to put some names with the right faces, should she see them later in a class or something.

"Nancy Halliwell, well, I know that you're here and welcome to Baker High. I'm sure you will be very happy here."

"Thank you."

After the rest of the roll was taken, Nancy pulled out her class schedule, studied the notes she had taken, and by the time the bell rang she was confident she knew where she need to go. She headed to her first class, Advanced Algebra, which was her first love. She loved anything that had to do with numbers. When she entered the room, for the third time that day, she got looks from all the students. She knew it was going to be a long day, but she planned to make the best of it.


	2. CHAPTER 2

By 11:00, Nancy had been to three of her classes. After Algebra, she went to her Chemistry, and then History classes. By now, she was used to the goofy looks, and juvenile comments that the other students would come up with. What she still couldn't take, was the way the teachers would make a big deal about her being in their class. Each of her teachers had made a special announcement that she was new to the school. This never made any sense to Nancy, like the other students couldn't tell there was a new kid in the class; she stuck out like a sore thumb. Walking out of her History class, she pulled out her schedule to find out where she was going next. 

"Let's see P.E. guess that's a study period for me. At this point, that's a blessing. At least in the library I may get the looks, but last time I checked you had to be quiet."

She quickly realized she had been talking aloud to herself, looked around, and was grateful that nobody had been watching. She went to her locker, took out a few books, and then headed for the gym. Walking into the locker room, she looked around and noticed the Coach's office right by the door. Walking inside, she saw nobody there; she waited for a few minutes to see if she was going to return before heading back into the main hallway.

Walking toward the lockers, she stopped when she heard a few voices coming from the other side. She started to approach the chattering girls, to ask them if they knew where the coach was, but stopped when she heard her name mentioned.

"So have you had any classes with the new school genius? What's her name?"

"Nancy, yea, I had Algebra with her this morning. Miss Bass was making such a big deal about her being in the class. Having her here is going to be such a pain."

"I know what you mean. We had a quiz in History, and Mr. Evans said since it was her first day, she didn't have to take it. Can you believe it, she said she wanted to. I think she was just sucking up, bet she thinks she's better than the rest of us."

"I bet Little Miss Brain won't have to take Gym. I bet they think she's too young. Yet we, who are Juniors, have to take Gym. I hate Gym."

"I agree with you, but we better hurry before Coach gets mad. You know how she hates us to be later. I don't want to run laps again today."

The two girls closed their lockers and started to head out the door. Nancy ducked behind some lockers so they wouldn't see her. When they were long out of sight, Nancy sat down for a minute to think. Nancy slid her hand in her pocket pulling out the note that Phoebe had given her that morning. She remembered what Phoebe said, and totally understood. Already after just three hours of school, she was feeling the exhaustion. However, she was more then feeling tired, she was now hurt. It was one thing to know people didn't understand her, but to judge her the harsh way those girls were, and to hear the things they were saying, cut deeper then any punch she had ever received.

Deciding that if she was going to make friends, she had to prove herself, she put the note back in her pocket, and walked into the nearest storage room. Grabbing a uniform that looked like it would fit; she changed as quickly as possible. After tying her tennis shoes, she sat back down on the bench, almost having second thoughts. She knew if Prue found out, she might be pulled from school, and given a personal tutor. Deciding that she had to give it a try, at least for one day, she went as fast as she could into the gym.

Walking into the gym, she got funny looks as usual, but she knew it had more to do with her uniform, it didn't quite fit properly. The shorts were fine, but the shirt was a few sizes to big, because Nancy couldn't fill it out in all the right places. Nancy saw the two girls who had been talking about her, their looks had 'What is she doing here?' written all over them.

"Hi. You must be Nancy."

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a uniform that would fit."

"No problem. After class, we'll find one that more suited for you. I'm coach Carol, everyone calls me Carol. Take a seat; I was just about to go over what we'll be doing the next few weeks."

Nancy sat down and listed to what the coach had to say. Inside she prayed that whatever unit they were on wouldn't be too difficult for her to participate in.

"Alright ladies, we're going to have a basketball unit."

"OH MAN"

Was coming out of nearly every girl's mouth in the class. Nancy looked around and could see small groups of girls were happy about it, but most of them were complaining loudly. Nancy didn't understand, she had shot hoop many times with her Dad, and usually had a great time.

"Alright ladies, that's enough. It will be painless, I promise. Now why doesn't everyone grab a ball? I want you paired up in groups of three so we can practice passing."

Everyone got up off the bleachers and headed to the ball rack. They started to pair up with their friends, as Nancy stood off to the side not really sure where she should go.

"Nancy, why don't you work with Jill and Susan?

When she turned around to see who she would be working with, to her surprise, and disappointment, it was the girls from the locker room. Deciding not to make a big deal about it, or to let on that she knew what they had said, she simply walked over by them and took her place.

Carol spent a few minutes explaining the correct ways to do a bounce pass, and a chest pass, then told the girls to practice. Jill and Susan began to pass the ball back and forth to each other, completely leaving Nancy out. Carol noticed and yelled,

"Girls I would like Nancy to practice too!"

Jill reluctantly passed the ball to Nancy. Nancy was glad when she didn't drop it, for Jill threw it very hard causing Nancy's muscles to tighten. After ten more minutes of passing practice, Nancy was relieved when Carol said she wanted the girls to just practice shooting the ball. She grabbed a few more balls and assed them out. Nancy grabbed a ball, and made a few impressive shots. A few of the girls that Nancy knew were happy with the basketball unit, came over noticed, and came over to talk to her.

"Not bad for someone your age. Ever played on a team?"

"No, I just used to shoot around with my Dad a lot."

"To bad you're so young. We could use a good outside shooter on our team."

"Well I may not be able to play, but if you guys ever need an equipment manager, I'd be happy to help out."

"You would be willing to that?"

"Sure why not?"

"No reason. I'm Hope, and this is Tricia, we're the captains of the team. If you're serious we'll talk to the coach later on today."

"Just let me know."

Nancy really did want to help, for many different reasons. These were the first people to voluntarily talk to her, so this was her way of saying thanks. It was also her way of showing that she didn't think she was above doing the grunt work. She knew the Gym classes wouldn't last long. She was planning on giving Carol the not right after class, with an explanation as to why she didn't give it to her before class. She needed to come up with a different way to fit in.

Carol blew her whistle, telling the girls to get back to their shooting. Hope and Tricia returned to their shooting, while Nancy decided to try to stay in the background for the rest of the class. She positioned herself by the basket rebounding balls, and then passing them off to other girls to make the shots. That took very little energy to do. Nancy was waiting for the next ball to drop when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Nancy, catch!"

Turning around, she saw a ball heading right for her face. Trying to get out of the way, she turned her body, but was surprised when a second ball came out of nowhere and made contact with her eye. The first ball hit her right in the lower back as her body was heading for the floor, she landed hard.

She tried to focus on who had thrown the ball, and looked around to make sure that no more were coming. She knew that it had been Jill and Susan. Carol blew her whistle again, and ran over to the group of girls that had formed around Nancy. Carol got through the crowd of people, at first not noticing Nancy lying on the ground.

"Alright, why is everyone standing around? The period is almost over and ….What happened? Someone go and get the nurse."

Carol got on the floor right next to Nancy who was holding her head, and making no attempt to get up. Nancy quickly came to her senses, and sat up. Nurse could mean hospital, hospital means Prue gets called, Prue get called meant Nancy was in really big trouble. She couldn't let that happen.

"No. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her head yes she got to her feet with a little help from Carol. She was afraid to say too much, she was doing a pretty good job of not showing how much pain she was in. If she opened her mouth too much, she might not be able to cover up the shaky sound in her voice.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Someone took a shot, and I wasn't paying attention. It bounced off the rim and hit me in the face. I'm fine."

"Well you have a nice bruise on your face. I still think you should see the nurse. After you take a shower, I'm going to take you to see her."

"But.."

"No, I insist. Lunch is next, so you won't miss anything. Everyone gather up the balls, put them on the rack and head to the locker room. Nancy come to my office when you're changed and we'll go see the nurse. As long as you're fine, we won't call your parents."

Nancy was about to correct her and tell her that she lived with her cousins, but decided not to. Carol walked Nancy to the locker room, then headed to her office to wait. Nancy grabbed a towel off the shelf and sat on the bench for a while before deciding she should change in the bathroom instead of going into the shower. She wanted to check her back, the pain in her head was one thing, but her back felt like it was one fire. Every move she made caused little surges of pain to go through her body.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Entering the bathroom, she took a second to look around and make sure she was alone. When she was sure she was, she quickly, but carefully removed her shirt, and turned around so her back was facing one of the mirrors. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to see what kind of damage had been caused. 

"Oh no. How am I going to hide this? I can't hide it from the doctor, and I have a physical therapy tomorrow."

She leaned against the sink shaking her head, trying to think of some way to cover this up. When nothing came to her mind, she grabbed the towel running it under the water. Applying soap to it, she began to wash off all the sweat that had formed on her body during class. After she was sure she was clean, she threw water over the top of her head, to make it look like she had showered, put on some deodorant, and started to get dressed again. She kept her ears open for any sound that someone was coming in. Just as she got her clean shirt on, she heard voices coming through the door. She quickly grabbed her pants, and shoes running into the last stall on the end, closing the door as quietly as possible. She began to put her pants on, trying to make as little noise as possible, when she recognized the voices that had entered the bathroom.

"I can't believe she didn't rat us out. That was pretty cool."

"Don't get your hopes up, I bet she'll tell when she's alone with Carol."

"Even if she does, we might deserve it. Did you see her eye?"

"Jill it was an accident. It's not like either one of us actually meant to hit her. Who knew her reflexes would be so bad."

"But we did. Maybe we should tell Carol ourselves, we can explain it was an accident."

"Why so more people can flaunt over her? You saw how Hope and Tricia were all over her just because she made a few good shots. Big deal, anyone could do that."

Nancy couldn't take it anymore; she zipped her pants, fastened her belt, and walked out of the stall, shoes and socks in hand. Her eye's were red from trying not to cry, but now she was more angry then anything else.

"Nancy we didn't see you there."

"If you had would you have thrown something else at me?"

"That was an accident."

"I know that, why do you think I didn't say anything. You still threw it at me. I just want to know why? What did I do to you? I can't help that I'm smart, and I'm sorry that some people make a big deal about me being here. Believe me; I want to be treated like everyone else. I don't want to be treated as if I'm special. I didn't ask to be smart, but I am, and I refuse to act dumb."

Nancy had a single tear fall down her cheek. Since she didn't want the girls to know how much pain they had caused her, she didn't wait for an answer, and walked away. Neither Jill, nor Susan knew what to say. They both had slight tears in their eyes, and were at a loss for words.

"She's right you know. We had no right to judge her. Jill you were right, we should tell Carol ourselves. At this point it's going to eat me up inside till we do."

"I know, let's give them a few minutes for the nurse to check her out, then we'll tell Carol."

As Nancy finished putting her dirty towel in the hamper Carol came out from behind the lockers.

"Nancy, I was looking for you. You look like you've been crying. Are you alright?"

Nancy sat down on the nearest bench and began to put her socks and shoes on. She noticed that many of the girls were already gone, and several others were just finishing up.

"Yes, I was just washing my face. Listen, do I really have to go to the nurse? I feel fine."

Carol just took Nancy's hand and led her out the locker room, down the hall, and into the nurse's office. Walking inside, Nancy looked around, the room was all white, and had that sterilized smell that hospitals have. It made her stomach turn.

"Darn nobody here. Guess I can go now.."

"Abby are you in here?"

Carol called out as she stopped Nancy from trying to leave. Walking out from behind a partition came a young woman in her mid to late 20's. She had short brown hair, and had a face that was both kind, and strict at the same time.

"Yea Carol, what's up? Oh, I see what do we have here?"

Abby approached Nancy, placed her hand under Nancy's chin. Nancy head became tiled upwards so Abby could get a better look at the bruise that was already forming on her eye.

"This is Nancy Halliwell. We were playing basketball in class today. Seems a ball bounced off the rim, and landed right in her face."

"Did she loose consciousness?"

"I didn't see it happen. She was awake when I got through the crowd of kids, but she was a little disoriented. Figured better to be safe then sorry."

"Right. Let me pull her file, she's a Freshman right?"

"Junior!"

Nancy was quick to say. It really annoyed her when people talked about her when she was standing right there. All they had to do was ask her the questions, she would tell them what they NEEDED to know. Carol nodded her head showing that was the truth, and as Abby headed to the file room, Carol led Nancy behind a partition and helped her get on the table.

"Well this can't be right. The only Halliwell I have, has a note in her file saying she isn't to take gym class."

"What? I never got a note. Nancy do you know what this is about?"

Nancy hung her head down, and looked at the floor. She didn't know anyone but the school registration office knew about that. She was sighed up for gym class so when she got the go ahead from Jamie, she could just go. Nancy put her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a very wrinkled, and half-torn note, handing it to Carol.

"Sort of."

"Why didn't you give me this before. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in for allowing you to participate?"

Nancy didn't say anything. Right now, her head was pounding, and her body ached. All she wanted to do was lie down, and go to sleep. Knowing that wasn't possible, she tried to come up with some type of answer.

"I didn't think it would hurt for me to take one class. I was planning on giving you the note after today."

"Nancy if you knew there was a chance you could get hurt why would you do this? Does this note have anything to do with how you got hurt?"

"No I swear. Please, I'm fine, just let me go back to class."

"Well I think we better call your parents. You can tell them exactly how this happened."

"Please don't do that. I swear it won't happen again. Please I just can't tell you."

Jill and Susan were standing outside Abby's office. They could tell that Nancy really wasn't going to tell on them. They realized that she was in real hot water, and they needed to do something.

"Carol, I think we better answer that for you."

"What? Did you girls see what happened?"

"Sort of. You see, well…it's like this…"

Jill was having second thought, but Susan wasn't, so she just blurted it out before she too lost her nerve.

"We did this to Nancy!"

"What are you talking about?"

Neither of the girls really wanted to explain. They could see the fire in Carol's eyes, and they knew they were in for a world of trouble.

"Well if you won't tell me, you can tell the principal. Sit down, and when we're done, we will all go there and get this straightened out."

Carol watched as the two girls took seats without saying a word, she then turned her attention back to Nancy, who wasn't saying anything either.

"Abby, how is she?"

"Well, it doesn't look like she has a concussion. Does your head hurt at all?"

Abby had just finished shining a light into Nancy's eyes and was making a note in her chart.

"It really doesn't hurt much. It's just a little sore."

"Alright, I want to check one more thing. Stand up with your feet together, lift both your arms up to the sides. Like your walking a tight rope, then close your eyes."

Nancy stood up off the table and did as she was told. She could feel her body was swaying back and forth a little, and she was worried she would fall over. She didn't know that Abby was standing right next to her, with one arm behind and one in front of Nancy, so she could be caught if she did fall. After about thirty seconds, Abby told her to open her eyes.

"I think she'll be find. She's a little off balance, but nothing to be too worried about. I'm going to give you an ice pack to carry with you the rest of the day. If you have anymore problems, just come back."

Nancy took the ice pack and started to leave the office. She had to find a way to make it so Carol wouldn't call Prue. She would be in so much trouble. As Jill and Susan picked up their bags and started to walk behind Nancy, they noticed that she wasn't moving. Nancy turned around and looked Carol right in the eye.

"I know why they did this. Don't make them explain. Forget it please. I beg you."

"You know why they intentionally hurt another student, and you want me to forget it. Should I also forget that you didn't tell me about this note?"

"That would be nice."

Nancy gave the biggest smile she could, which caused Jill and Susan to let out small giggles.

"This isn't funny. I am not going to forget about it without an explanation. From all of you."

"I wanted to fit in alright. I mean look at me, I'm 13 years old, and a Junior in High School. I'm not exactly ugly, but I'm not a bombshell either. I wanted everyone to know that I'm not that special. I wanted them to know that I do have to do all the things they have to. So many of the teachers are trying to make a big deal about me being here. They talk about me as if I'm some kind of miracle, I'm not. I'm just a kid who was both blessed, and cursed, with a high I.Q."

"What about you two. What would make you do something like this?"

"I guess we have no real excuse, except that we're dumb. We should have taken the time to get to know here, before we passed judgment."

"Alright, we don't have to see the principal, but I want to see the both of you in my office after school. Consider it a private detention, and Nancy until further notice, you will not participate in gym class. You will however report to class everyday and help me pass out equipment, and take notes for me. You will do my grunt work."

Carol could tell that all three girls felt bad enough for what they had done. She knew that she could punish them better then the principal could. Nancy breathed a sigh of relief, but tried not to show it. The three girls walked out of the office, picking up the pace as they walked down the hall, they were afraid that Carol would change her mind.

"Why did you guys tell? You didn't have to, I wasn't going to tell on you."

"We know that. That's why we did. You didn't do anything to us, and we wanted you to know we really are sorry."

"We normally aren't like that. We know what it's like to be the new kid in school, I guess we just forgot."

"Don't worry about it. If I judged everyone based on first impressions, I wouldn't have a friend in the world."

"Great. Listen there is still a lot of time left before lunch is over. Want to eat with us?"

"Don't you care that other people might make comments about you guys too, for sitting with me?"

"Who cares? Like you said, you didn't do anything to them. I hope they learn that a lot easier then we did. Who knows what Carol has in store for us after school?"

The three girls laughed as they made their way through the lunch line. Nancy was really in a lot of pain, but decided that she only had to make it three more hours, then she could be on her way home. Besides if she went home now, she would have to face her cousins, she needed time to come up with a good story.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Back at the manor, the day was running like it usually did. After Nancy went off to school, Prue took off for work, and Piper and Phoebe went back to bed. Around 10:30, Piper got up, showered, and went downstairs to make some food for a late breakfast and early lunch. Phoebe finally showed her face around noon, when she came downstairs, fresh out of the shower. 

"Well at least one good thing about all of us getting up at different times. We all get to take hot showers."

"Sure Pheebs, make any excuse to sleep till noon."

"Very funny. I'll be starting school soon enough, so might as well take advantage of the easy days while I still can."

Phoebe made her way into the kitchen, while Piper continued to read the paper. Just as Phoebe passed the phone, it rang.

"I'll get it. Hello. This is. Sure, I can help out. No, I'm sure it's no problem. Give me about a half an hour, and I'll be right there. You're welcome. Bye."

Walking back into the den, chewing on an apple, she made her way toward the stairs.

"Who was on the phone Pheebs?"

"That was the hospital. They need some of the volunteers to come in and help out. Their having a party for the kids on the cancer ward, and their short handed."

"Well, I'm going to be heading off to the club in a little while. If you hurry I can give you a ride."

"No problem, give me fifteen minutes to change and I'll be ready to go."

Phoebe ran up the stairs, and pulled out her most comfortable jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Running into the bathroom, she washed up, applied some makeup, got dressed, and headed back downstairs.

"Here I made you a sandwich; I don't think the apple will hold you till lunch."

"You are a life saver Piper."

Phoebe kissed her sister on the cheek as they made their way out to the car. As Piper started up the car, and fastened her seatbelt, Phoebe reached over turning on the radio. Cranking the volume, she took a bite of her sandwich, and then fastened her own seatbelt.

"Phoebe, come on now…"

"Piper, you should be used to loud music by now. I mean, you own one of the best clubs in town. You have live, very loud music playing there almost every night. This shouldn't bother you."

Piper rolled her eyes, turned the volume down slightly, and then put the car in gear to back out of the driveway. Phoebe tried to sneak her hand over to the volume control, only to receive a slap on the hand by Piper. Backing out of the driveway Phoebe bounced around to the music, while eating her sandwich. As their car hit the street, they could hear the phone ringing inside.

"Figures, people always call when we are on our way out."

Piper said as she switched the car into drive, and took off to take Phoebe to the hospital, before heading to the club.

**RING-RING-RING**

**HI, WE'RE NOT HOME RIGHT NOW TO TAKE YOUR CALL. LEAVE A MESSAGE AND ONE OF US BEAUTIFUL HALLIWELLS WILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS WE CAN….**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

"Hi guys its Prue. You must have stepped out for a while. I'm going to be working late, and don't know when I'll be home. An important auction is coming up, and Caldwell has thrown some new items my way. He ordered a rush job on them, so they can be added to the auction. Make sure Nancy gets her medication, and eats something. I'll see you guys in the morning. Tell Nancy I want to hear all about her first day in the morning. Love you guys."

**BEEP**

At 4:30, the bus pulled away from the school, with Susan, Jill, and Nancy on board.

"That was close. This was the last bus. We almost missed it."

"Thanks for coming with us to see Carol. You know you didn't have to help wash the uniforms."

"Believe me, it was better then going home and explaining how I got this."

"Are your parents going to be really pissed?"

"I'll come up with something. Don't worry."

Nancy felt funny not correcting her new friends, and telling them she lived with her cousins. They had spent the rest of the lunch period, and their detention talking about their lives, and getting to know each other. Nancy kept avoiding the subject of her parents, every time the subject came up; she gave a general statement, and then quickly changed the subject.

She also didn't want anyone to think that Prue was her real mom. She remembered her real mom, she was a wonderful woman, and she wasn't ready for someone to take her place. She was just starting to like Jill and Susan, and they were warming up to her, she didn't want their pity. She could and didn't want to explain to them how her parents died; too many questions.

Jill and Susan were looking out the window when the bus stopped in front of a huge house.

"This is where I get off."

"Wow, you live here? Your parents must be loaded. Your house is huge."

"Yea, well, um….bye."

"Bye Nancy, see you tomorrow."

They replied, not even taking their eyes off the house. Nancy made her way off the bus, almost falling going down the stairs. Turning to wave goodbye to her new friends, she waited till the bus rounded the corner, before she made her way up the manor stairs, sitting down at the top.

She still didn't know what she was going to tell the girls. Everything she had come up with sounded fake and telling the truth would be dangerous for everyone. Realizing that maybe a half-truth would work, she stood up, took out her key, and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm home."

She placed her bag at the end of the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe? Anyone home? I'm home."

Getting no response, and finding the kitchen empty, she headed back into the main entryway, pausing when she noticed the message light flashing on the answering machine. Pushing the button, she leaned against the wall as she waited for the tape to rewind.

Hearing Prue's voice on the machine, she smiled to herself realizing that she wouldn't have to deal with her at least tonight. Prue would be angrier then the other two, now all she had to do was deal with Phoebe and Piper. As the message ended, she waited for the next message.

**BEEP**

"Hi guys, I'm not going to be home until late tonight. I'm going over to some friend's house. Their student nurses from the hospital, they said they'll le me get the low down on the program. Classes will start before you know it, and I want to have a leg up. Sorry I'm not going to be home to hear about Nancy's day, tell her I hope it was great. See you guys in the morning."

Even better Nancy thought. Phoebe would be angry to. Now she just had to deal with Piper, who would be more concerned about the bruise itself, then how it happened.

**BEEP**

"Hi guys, I'm not going to be home until after the bar closes. I'm swamped with paperwork, and can't even come home to change before the club opens. I really wanted to be there to hear about her day, tell her I'll be up bright and early tomorrow to hear all about it. Love you guys."

"Wait a minute. It can't be this easy. No one will be home till really late? This is great; I'll be asleep by then. Maybe by morning, the bruise won't look so bad, and then I can tell them I slipped at school, and they'll know I'm fine. I'm in the clear…YES! Ouch, oh my God that hurts."

Getting way too excited Nancy had started to jump up and down, causing sever pain to shoot through her body. As she made her way to the stairs, she picked up her backpack, and made her way up the stairs. Each step she took felt like she was climbing a steep cliff, she found herself almost crawling on her hands and knees by the time she reached the top.

Arriving in her room, she threw her backpack on her desk, walked over to the dresser, and got out a clean shirt. Walking over to her mirror, she removed her t-shirt, and once again turned to face the mirror to see how her back looked.

With all the scratches and scrapes on her back, from her former foster parent, her back looked even worst then before. For a moment, she thought that the doctor wouldn't notice. She thought by the time the appointment came around, the new bruise would be faded, and just look like the others.

Deciding not to dwell on it now, she put on her shirt, and sat down at her desk. She looked at her bed for a moment, and thought about lying down for a while to take a nap, but knew she had to get her homework done first. She didn't think it would take to long. She did her Algebra first, since it was the easiest, and then began to read her History homework. As she stared at the pages, she could feel her eyelids starting to close. Her body was in so much pain that she was almost numb. After battling with herself for over an hour, her face fell forward, as exhaustion took over, and she fell fast asleep.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Around 10:30, P3 was jumping, but everything was running smoothly. Piper was tending bar, while several other workers were taking drink orders, and trying to keep up with the dirty glasses that were coming back. 

"Hey Piper. Wow, for a Monday, this place is packed. Has it been busy like this all night?"

"Hi Prue, Yea it has. Thank God for a good staff, at least I don't feel like I have to do everything myself. Say, haven't you been home yet? Usually you change out of your work cloths as soon as you can."

"No, I haven't. I had a lot of work to do today. Just got done a half an hour ago. Figured I would stop by for a drink then head home."

Piper told one of the other bartenders that she would be taking a break, and she made her way around the bar and sat next to her sister, handing her a drink in the process.

"Thank. Hey, you never work in jeans and a t-shirt. What gives?"

"I had a ton of paperwork to catch up on. I came in at 12:30, and worked on it all the way up till the club opened. I didn't have time to go home and change. I wonder how Nancy's first day was."

"I'm sure Phoebe will give us the lowdown when we get home. Good thing she hasn't started her classes yet. At least we can rely on Phoebe for…"

"Rely on Phoebe for what?"

Piper and Prue turned their chairs around and saw Phoebe standing at the end of the bar.

"Phoebe, your not home with Nancy?"

"No. I called and left a message. I had something I had to do. Some friends dropped me off, figured I would catch a ride home for Piper, after the club closed. Why?"

"I called too."

"Me too. Oh my God, that means Nancy has been at home, and alone since at least 3:30. I put her meds up, and I don't even think she knows where they are, not that she could reach them anyway. She is long past due, I better get home."

Prue grabbed her purse, and ran out the club; with Phoebe right on she heals. Piper ran behind the bar, grabbed her office keys and walked over to one of the other bartenders.

"John?"

"Yea Boss? What can I do for you?"

"I have a little family problem and need to go home for awhile. Can you keep an eye on things for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure, no problem. Take your time."

"Alright listen, my cell number is right next to the register. Call if you need to."

"Sure, don't worry."

Piper ran to her office, grabbed her purse and keys, and then ran out the back door. Prue in the meantime, was driving like a maniac to get home. Phoebe sat in the passenger seat, gripping the door handle as if it was her life.

"Prue, slow down, or we're going to get into an accident. That won't get us to Nancy any faster."

"I know you're right."

Taking a deep breath, Prue eased he foot off the accelerator. Phoebe also breathed a sigh of relief, and let go of the handle. Prue was trying to calm down, but inside she was a mess.

"I can't believe this happened. I can't believe I LET this happen. I should have called at 4:00 to see if everything was alright."

"Prue, you need to calm down. I'm sure Nancy is fine. If she really needed us, she would have connected with one of us. Take it easy."

Phoebe for once was the voice of calm. She was worried about Nancy too, but knew freaking out wasn't going to help anyone.

"Is that Piper behind us? I didn't mean for all of us to go home!"

Prue could see a car just like Piper's in her rearview mirror, but wasn't sure. Phoebe turned around, and looked out the back window. Although the headlights momentarily blinded her, she was able to make out the license plate.

"Yup, that's Piper alright. You know her; she'll drive herself crazy, until she can see for herself that Nancy is alright. Just like her big sister."

They pulled up to the Manor moments later. Prue didn't even turn off the car; she jumped out and made her way into the house. Phoebe turned off the car, locked the door, and then walked in with Piper at her side.

"Nancy where are you?"

Getting no answer Prue began to run around the house looking for her. As Piper came inside she started to do the same thing. Phoebe wanted to put a stop to this madness.

"Guys stop! Prue go check the kitchen, and back porch. Piper take the sunroom, and living room. I'll check upstairs."

The girls went their separate ways. Phoebe made her way upstairs, and slowly opened the door to Nancy's room. Peaking her head inside, she smiled to herself, before going back to the top of the stairs.

"Guys, up here."

Piper and Prue came running up the stairs, nearly knocking each other over. Phoebe stopped them once they got to the top.

"Easy guys. Look."

Pointing into Nancy's bedroom, they saw her fast asleep, with her face buried in one of her books.

"See, I told you she was fine; reminds me of you Prue. You always used to fall asleep at your desk."

"I remember. You loved caring me half to death. Let's not do that to her, and just get her to bed."

"Right, Prue, help me lift her. Piper why don't you grab a nightgown."

"Phoebe, I have a better idea."

Prue raised her hands slowly and lifted Nancy out of the chair. Nancy floated in mid-air over to her bed, and was brought down slowly and carefully. They were each a little surprised that she didn't even stir.

"Nice job Prue. You better be happy she didn't wake up. You know how she hates it when you do things like that to her. Now, help me get her cloths off."

Prue positioned herself in front of Nancy, while Phoebe stood off to the side. Once Prue had Nancy in a somewhat seated position, Phoebe slid in behind her, lifting Nancy's shirt over her head.

"Phoebe hurry up."

Prue was speaking in a silent whisper since Nancy's ear was right by her mouth. Prue noticed that Phoebe was just staring at Nancy's back. She didn't understand why, they had all seen the cuts and scrapes at one time or another; they used to have to change bandages that covered her back every few hours.

"Phoebe, what is it?"

"Oh, man!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Prue moved Nancy a little more forward, and then sat on her knees to look over Nancy's shoulder. Piper raced over from the nightstand, nightgown in hand, to see what was the matter.

"What the hell? How did that happen?"

"Don't know, we can ask her in the morning. Let's get her shirt on for now."

Piper placed the nightgown over Nancy's head, and as Phoebe pulled her arms through, she noticed the other bruise.

"Guys, look at her face."

They placed Nancy's head on her pillow, and saw what Piper was talking about. Phoebe lifted Nancy's eyelid to look at her pupil.

"Phoebe is she alright?"

"I don't know for sure. Her eye is slightly dilated. Probably a mild concussion. Nancy honey, wake up for me please."

Phoebe remembered when she was young, and had a concussion, the doctor told her grams to wake her every few hours, to make sure she was sleeping, and not slipping into a coma. They also knew that ever since they had vanquished the demons that had killed her parents, Nancy hated being surprised. Prue was trying so hard to held herself together, but when Phoebe's nice approach wasn't working she found that she couldn't control herself any longer.

'NANCY! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUR HURTING ME!"

Nancy's eyes popped open, and she had a combination of fear, and pain in them. Nancy's screaming scared the hell out of Piper, it made her jump back several feet. Prue got scared as well, but she was more relieved to hear Nancy's voice. Phoebe took hold of Nancy's hand and leaned down to speak softy into her ear, but Nancy was fighting back.

Nancy had her eyes clamped shut, trying to block out the pain she was feeling everywhere. She kept pushing Phoebe away, acting as if she didn't know who any of them were. Phoebe turned to Piper and Prue for help, and without a work they took hold of Nancy, trying to keep her still, so Phoebe could try to calm her down.

"Nancy, it's alright. Everything is alright. It's just us, calm down. Can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Nancy stopped screaming, and opened her eyes. Phoebe immediately noticed how pale Nancy looked, and realized that she was hyperventilating, and couldn't catch her breath.

"Nancy, your doing great. I want you to breath with me. Take a deep breath, and hold it till I tell you, then let it out nice and slow for me."

Nancy followed Phoebe's instructions as best she could. It took several times before the color began to return to her cheeks.

"Good, very good. Now can you talk to us, without yelling?"

"Prue, Phoebe, Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No it's alright. Everything is alright now."

Phoebe placed a hand on Nancy's face. She could feel that Nancy was sweating a great deal.

"Piper, can you go get a cool cloth for me?"

Piper left the room, and returned quickly with a wet cloth.

"Here Phoebe."

Prue was holding Nancy's hand, and keeping quiet while Phoebe washed some of the sweat off Nancy's face. Once she was done, she figured it was safe to speak.

"Nancy, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's no big deal. I just, um…um…slipped at school. I'm fine really."

Nancy knew now was not the time to tell the truth. Phoebe put the cloth to Nancy's face one more time before putting her hand on Nancy's forehead.

"You seem a little warm. I think we need….HUH…."

Phoebe's world went black and white as she was sucked into a premonition. She saw everything that had happened to Nancy. Nancy could tell what was happening to Phoebe, and cringed when Phoebe opened her eyes, coming out of the premonition.

"What did you see?"

Piper sat on the bed with everyone else. Phoebe simply looked down at Nancy, who was trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Phoebe removed her hand from Nancy's head, giving Nancy a stern look.

"Nancy, do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"The truth?"

"That would be nice, since I remember telling you NO P.E., and you promising."

"She took P.E.? Explain!"

"Rather then tell you, I'll just show you. All three of you put one hand on my head."

"What?"

"Trust me, will you? Just do it."

They tried to be very careful as they placed their hands on her head.  
"Now, close your eyes and relax. I'm going to project into your minds, but you have to let me in. Clear your thoughts don't think of anything and most important breath deeply."

Nancy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed her mind into theirs. Instantly Nancy's whole day was happening all over again, but in fast forward. They could see everything as if they were right there. When it was all over, they took their hands off Nancy's head. Prue and Piper felt dizzy and had ringing in their ears.

"WOW! That was intense. Is that what your visions feel like?"

"Welcome to my world."

Unlike her sisters, Phoebe felt fine. In the past few years she had become very used to this type of things.

"Where do you hurt Nancy?"

"I don't really."

"But, when you woke up, you said we were hurting you?"

"Well to be honest with you, I was hurting before. Right now, I can't feel anything."

"What do you mean, you can't feel anything?"

Prue was not really understanding any of this, and Nancy didn't want to be the one to say it. She locked eyes with Phoebe, praying she would understand, and she was right she did.

"Piper, go downstairs and call 911."

Piper was still so shocked and worried about what she has saw. She felt so bad about what had happened to Nancy that she wasn't even paying attention to what Phoebe had just told her to do.

"PIPER!"

"Huh, what?"

"Go downstairs, and call 911!"

"Right!"

Piper ran out the room, bolting down the stairs, picked up the phone, and took a breath as she tried to focus on what she was dialing.

"Prue, Prue, look at me."

Prue was still confused; she wanted to ask so many questions. She needed Phoebe to explain what was going on to her, but before she could get any words out of her mouth, Phoebe beat her to the punch.

"Prue, why don't you go downstairs and wait with Piper. I'll stay with Nancy, don't worry."

"Prue, go on. I'll be fine, but Piper looked a little freaked. I'll bet she can't even figure out how to pick up the phone, let alone dial it. You better go help her."

She knew Prue didn't want to leave, but Nancy couldn't handle anyone freaking out right now, and Phoebe seemed to be the only one staying calm. Getting up, Prue kissed Nancy on the forehead, and left the room without saying a word. Arriving downstairs, Piper was just hanging up the phone, then immediately ran into Prue's arms as they both let their tears fall from their eyes.

Upstairs Phoebe was trying to assess how Nancy really was. She wanted to give the paramedics as much information as possible when they arrived.

"Nancy, can you move your toes?"

"No, I can't. I could when I came home, but the pain started to become so intense that I thought they had gone numb. When I waked, I felt like I was walking on little pins. Now I don't feel anything. Phoebe what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but try and relax, and most important, don't try to move. We may not have helped when we took you out of the chair."

"You guys didn't know."

"I know. Let's not jump to any conclusions until we get you to the doctor alright."

"You'll stay with me right? Like before?"

"As long as they let me. If they don't, I won't be far. You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I mean you are going to the hospital that is going to teach me to be a great nurse. Therefore, you know it can't be bad at all. They were smart enough to take me right."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

They started to laugh, but Nancy shouted out in pain, and began to hyperventilate again. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to have trouble controlling her breath. Thankfully it didn't take the ambulance long to arrive.

Prue had been pacing in the entryway, for what seemed like forever. When she saw the flashing lights coming from down the street, she ran outside and stood on the curb waving her arms in the air. She was quickly noticed, and she showed them inside and upstairs to Nancy's room, then returned downstairs with Piper. She didn't want to get in the way.

"Alright, what have we got here?"

The first paramedic asked as he pulled out some supplies, while his partner began taking Nancy's vitals.

"This is our cousin Nancy. While at school today she suffered a blow to the face, as well as the back. Now she has no feeling or movement in her lower extremities, and has a numbing sensation in her arms and hands."

"Well Nancy, my name is Roy, and this is my partner Johnny. We're going to take good care of you."

"Roy BP is 110/60, respiration is 20 and shallow. Pulse is 75."

"Alright, let's get a c-collar put on, and get some fluids into her. Nancy does your chest hurt?"

Nancy was very scared of these men. Even though they seemed nice, she knew that they would probably do things that she wouldn't like. She had her eyes closed; she didn't want to watch what they were doing. She was doing such a good job of blocking out everything around her she didn't even hear Roy ask the question.

"Nancy can you hear us?"

When they got no response, they thought she might have lost consciousness, so Johnny pressed his knuckle into her breastbone, as he shouted at her. When Nancy screamed out in pain, they knew she was conscious.

"That hurt. Don't do that again!"

"I won't, but I need you to keep your eyes open, and answer my questions."

"But I don't want to watch."

"You don't have to honey, just look at me. Don't think about what their doing. Now answer his question. Does you chest hurt?"

"No."

She answered quickly as she locked eyes with Phoebe, she could feel the I.V. sliding into her hand. A single tear slide down her face, as she realized she couldn't move anyway. Phoebe wiped the tear from Nancy's eye.

"Your doing great."

"Is Prue really mad at me?"

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you better, and then we'll deal with that."

"Phoebe, I don't want Prue to be mad at me. What if she pulls me out of school, I just got there, and already made some friends. Or worst, what if Prue decides it's to stressful, and want to give me up. I'm just starting to like it here, I don't want to leave."

"First of all, you're not going anywhere. Piper and I would never allow it, and Prue would never want it, we all love you too much. Second, Prue can't pull you out of school; the judge said you had to go remember."

"Alright, we need to get her on the backboard so we can take her downstairs. If you'll just step out of the way Miss, we can get this over with quickly."

Phoebe kissed Nancy's hand, and then moved out of the way. Once Roy got into position to help roll Nancy on her side, Nancy could no longer see Phoebe. She began to panic, and fight against Roy and Johnny, trying to push them away.

"Hey, Hey, now calm down, or you'll hurt yourself more."

"Nancy stop that right now! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere I Promise. Now do as they say!"

Once Nancy could hear Phoebe's voice she stopped fighting and allowed them to do their job. Once she was strapped down, Phoebe returned to her side, and helped to lift the board off the bed, so they could make their way downstairs.

Once they arrived at the bottom, they loaded her onto the gurney and began to strap her down again. Once she was secure, they made their way across the entryway, that's when Nancy realized she still hadn't seen Prue and Piper. She didn't want to leave without talking to them first.

"STOP! I want to talk to Prue and Piper, where are they?"

"Right over here honey, just a minute."

Phoebe walked away from Nancy, and entered the living room, where Piper and Prue were still sitting, holding each other, with tears falling down their faces.

"You guys need to pull yourselves together. Nancy wants to talk to you. Prue she thinks you're mad at her, and she's afraid you will send her away. So both of you, wipe the tears, she doesn't need that right now. Tears come later."

Phoebe turned on her heals and headed back to Nancy. Piper and Prue took a second to wipe their eyes and put on their best fake smiles, and then followed Phoebe over to the gurney.

"Hey honey."

"Can I have a minute alone with my family please?"

"Alright, but just for a second, then we have to go."

Roy and Johnny took the extra time to take the rest of their equipment to the truck, and put it away.

"Prue, I know your blaming yourself, but don't. This was my fault, not yours. If I had only listened to you guys, none of this would have happened."

"Sweetie, believe me, blame is the last thing on my mind right now. I don't care whose fault it was, as long as you're alright. I just want you have, and safe. I love you baby."

"I love you too. I don't think I could have asked for a better guardian then you."

She took a second and adjusted her eyes on Piper.

"Piper, I know your scared for me, but don't be. I'm not going anywhere. I don't need to give up anymore. You guys can't get rid of me this easily. You once told me that everything happens for a reason. If that's true, then there is a reason for this too, and I'm sure it's not so I can leave you guys. We just found each other."

"We'll try sweetie. We just love you so much."

"Prue don't take this the wrong way, but I would like Phoebe to ride with me to the hospital. We sort of have a deal."

"No offense taken. Phoebe will take good care of you."

"Time to go."

"I'm ready. How about a kiss for the road?"

Piper and Prue each leaded forward and planted kisses on Nancy's forehead and cheek. Johnny and Roy began to take Nancy outside.

"I'll be right there. Guys I'm going with her, don't leave without me, unless you want one freaked out patient."

Roy and Johnny carried Nancy down the stairs and began to load her into the ambulance. Phoebe took and extra second with her sisters.

"I want you guys to promise me you will pull yourselves together before either one of you get behind the wheel. Visiting one Halliwell in the hospital is one to many already. I don't want to be visiting three. Promise me?"

"We promise."

The three walked outside, Piper, and Prue kissed Phoebe on the cheek, and then took a seat on the front steps. They watched as Phoebe was helped into the back of the ambulance, followed by the ambulance driving away. They took comfort in the fact that although the lights were on; they had not turned on the siren, which usually indicated an emergency. They knew Nancy was stable.

Ten minutes after the ambulance was out of their sight, Prue got up, got her keys, and the two of them headed off to the hospital. The drive for them was very quiet, until Prue let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized I was taking orders from Phoebe."

"I know she was really great with Nancy though. Not to mention she didn't freak out once. I have no idea where she got that from."

"I do. She told me that she has already learned a lot of the rules you have to follow in order to be a really good nurse. The told me the head Nurse is always saying that Rule Number One, is to stay calm. She say's going crazy won't help anything."

"She's a lot smarter then me. I mean staying calm is so obvious, but I couldn't have done it."

"Me neither."

Inside the ambulance, Phoebe sat by Nancy's head, while Johnny continued to monitor her vitals and chart them down.

"Are they alright now?"

"They'll be fine. Just concentrate on getting better."

"Phoebe, I didn't want to say this in front of Prue and Piper, but I'm really scared. I lied before. My chest does hurt, and it's getting really hard to breath."

Johnny reacted to hearing this news quickly. He grabbed an oxygen mask and prepared it to put on Nancy.

"From now on if it hurts you tell someone. No more lying! Understand?"

Nancy nodded her head yes as the mask was placed over her nose and mouth. She heard the sirens being turned on, and could feel the speed of the ambulance increase from fast, to light speed. Time had now become real important if there was going to be any hope of Nancy recovering.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Prue and Piper arrived several minutes after the ambulance and found Phoebe sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room, filing out paperwork. 

"Phoebe, how is she?"

"Not so good. She starting having difficulty breathing, they had to tube her. Then they wouldn't let me go in with her, which made her freak out. The only thing that made her calm down what when I took a second and told her that if she needed me, I was just a mind jump away."

"Wait, you said tube her. What's that?"

"Yea, that's when they put a tube down your throat to help you breath. Prue, I need you to fill out some of this information. Nancy is under your insurance, and I don't know anything about that."

Phoebe handed the clipboard off to Prue, who noticed that Phoebe's hands were shaking. Realizing that now that Nancy was being taken care of, Phoebe had some time to really think about what was happening Prue knew her baby sister might need a little support now. Placing the clipboard on the chair next to her, Prue grabbed Phoebe's hands and pulled her into a huge hug.

"How are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm better now that you guys are here. I'm just scared, but I'm not worried, I know she'll be fine. I just hate that she has to go through those. It's difficult being the strong one."

"Welcome to my world."

"Thanks but if this is what it's like, I'll pass."

The three girls couldn't help but laugh a little. After kissing Phoebe on the forehead, Prue picked up the clipboard, finished filling out the information, and then went to the front desk.

"Thank you Pheebs"

"For what Piper?"

"Taking control. Being strong. Nancy needed someone to be strong, and take control. Lord knows I was no help, and Prue was feeling too guilty to do any good. You're going to make a great nurse, but you are a really good big sister to her."

"Wow, me a big sister. It's kind of weird."

Prue returned several minutes later with some coffee for the three of them. They sat and waited as patiently as possible, for any information. The minutes seemed to tick by so slowly as they each took turns pacing up and down. The girls could do nothing except watch the hands on the clock move from one number to the next. Two hours passed by, which to the girls seemed like two days, but finally two people walked up to them. Phoebe was relieved and happy to see some familiar faces.

"Megan, Sam, Hi. Prue, Piper this is Megan Peterson, and Samantha McCormick, their two of the student nurses that are helping me get ready for classes. Sam, Megan, these are my sisters Prue and Piper."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Phoebe has talked a lot about you. Phoebe, we've been helping take care of your cousin Nancy. Doctor Campbell asked us to come out and update you on the progress. She is stable, and being moved upstairs to the ICU. Actually, Jamie is with her right now."

"Jamie, her physical therapist, or her social worker? Who called her?"

"No Prue. This is totally different Jamie; it's their roommate, Jamie Fuller."

"Another one? Oh man, it's getting impossible to keep them straight. When can we see her?"

"Doctor Campbell said we could bring you upstairs right now. Nancy should be settled by the time we get up there. If you guys would just like to follow us."

"Thanks. How is she doing?"

"That's for the doctor to say Phoebe. You know that."

"I know, but I mean emotionally. Is she scared or anything? She wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that they wouldn't let me stay with her."

Arriving on the fourth floor, they walked down the hall and approached the main desk.

"Jamie, which room is Nancy Halliwell in?"

"Room 9"

Sam and Megan led the girls to the room, but Phoebe stayed behind to talk to Jamie for a minute.

"How is she? Are her spirits up?"

"You guys have one very special girl. You should be very proud of her, she's a fighter. She freaked out a lot in the beginning, but once she found out we were friends of your, she seemed to calm down. She told me any friend of her big sister, can't be all that bad."

"She said that?"

"Yep, unfortunately they had to intubate her after that. She must really look up to you. Every time I mentioned your name, she would get a certain sparkle in her eye. You better get in there; I know she wants to see you."

Phoebe walked away from the counter feeling very special, and a little floored. She thought of Nancy as he little sister, but never knew that Nancy felt the same for her. As she walked into the room, she saw Prue and Piper standing over her bedside, each holding a hand.

"We'll leave you for now. Let us know if you need anything. Doctor Campbell should be in soon to give you an update"

Sam and Megan gave Phoebe a gentle squeeze on her arm as they exited the room, closing the door behind them. As Phoebe approached the bed she began to develop a funny feeling in her head. She sat down in the nearest chair thinking that maybe she was about to have a premonition.

_"I thought they would never leave."_

Phoebe smiled at Prue and was about to explain when the answer suddenly came to Prue.

_"Prue, relax will you? This is the only way I can talk to you guys right now."_

Piper was still in the dark; the other girls saw it and let Nancy explain.

_"Piper, stop looking so confused. Their just listing to me. It just takes a little more work to talk to all three of you at one time."_

"How are you Nancy? Are you alright?"

_"I don't know. They won't say anything in front of me. I'm well, I'm…"_

"Scared? It's alright you can say it. Piper and I won't freak out anymore. Phoebe told us to get a grip."

_"Good going Pheebs. Has the doctor told you anything yet?"_

"No. Not yet. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

_"A little, but I can handle it. I just want you guys to sit with me, if that alright."_

The girls had each noticed that when they entered the room Nancy's heart rate machine was going a little fast, but when they sat down it seemed to calm down. They allowed Nancy to close her eyes and clam down for a while; she only opened them when she heard someone else enter the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm Doctor Lucy Campbell; I've been taking care of Nancy here."

Doctor Campbell looked up from her clipboard to shake hands with the people in the room.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Doc. These are my sisters, Prue and Piper. Nancy is our cousin, and Prue is her legal guardian."

"Well I should have connected the last name. It's nice to meet you all; Phoebe has talked a lot about all of you. Phoebe is very popular in this hospital, she has her nose into everything and she is always trying to help everyone."

"Gee, we don't know what that's like do we Prue?"

"US? NO!"

Small amounts of laughter filled the room. After a moment, Doctor Campbell decided it was a good time to get back on topic.

"Why don't we all talk outside? Don't worry Nancy, we'll be right back."

_"Phoebe, NO! Make her stay; I have a right to hear too."_

"You know what Doc. I think that Nancy has a right to hear what's going on with her. It's only right."

"If you insist. Let me show you this."

Walking over to the x-ray box, she slid a picture out of it's folder, placed it on the board, and then flicked on the light.

"This is the x-ray we took of Nancy's back. You see this large mass right here? There is fluid build up on her spinal cord, and that's way she can't move. It is also causing swelling which is why she is having trouble breathing on her own."

"So where do we go from here? Can this be fixed, or will it go away on it's own?"

"We would like to perform surgery on Nancy's back. First, to remove the fluid, or as much of it as we can, and then to relieve the pressure on the spinal cord. It is a very long surgery, and could take up to six hours. Even after it is over, there is still no way of knowing if she will walk again, or even be able to breath on her own."

"When would you want to do this?"

"Right away. She is still very weak, and I can tell she is in a great deal of pain, even though she is trying not to show it. I'm not real she can survive the surgery, but if we are going to do it, now is the best time."

"What will happen if you don't do the surgery? Can she get better on her own?"

"There is a small chance that the swelling will go down on it's own. However she will just get weaker and weaker the longer we wait. There is no real way of knowing if her body will just absorb the fluids on it's own."

"I think we should wait for a few days. See how her body reacts."

_"Prue, NO! You need to let her do the surgery. I don't think I'll make it through the night without it."_

"What?"

Prue suddenly realized that she had said that out loud. She turned back to Doctor Campbell and tried to come up with a quick statement.

"Sorry Doctor, I was just thinking out loud. Could you excuse us? I think we need to talk this over as a family."

"Of course. I have a few other patients on this floor to check up on. I'll be back in a while."

They watched as Doctor Campbell exited the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Prue ran over to Nancy's bedside to get some quick answers.

"Nancy, what are you talking about?"

"Prue calm down. Let her explain."

_"My power makes me very aware of my body. I knew something was wrong long before today, I just didn't know what it was. After Doctor Campbell started to explain, I did another body check, and I know that if you don't let her perform the surgery, I won't survive. My body will not get better on it's own."_

"Prue, I think we need to respect her wishes. She knows her body better then anyone. I don't like it anymore then you do, but we have to."

"I know Piper. I know. I'll go tell Doctor Campbell our decision."

Prue started to leave the room without any further comment. She took and extra second to look at Nancy.

_"Thank you Prue."_

"Don't thank me."

She then walked out the door to find the doctor.

_"She's just scared that by giving in, she may be killing me. I don't know if the surgery will make me better, but I do know it's my only hope. Please help her to understand, don't let her beat herself up. No matter what."_

Suddenly the monitors in the room began to go off all at once. Phoebe turned her attention to the machines that were attached to Nancy, and noticed that Nancy's heart rate started to climb at a very fast pace.

"Nancy, what's wrong?"

_"Phoebe, my chest, it hurts."_

Grabbing Piper by the arm, Phoebe pulled her out of the room and found Doctor Campbell handing a clipboard to Prue.

"Doc come quick. It's Nancy; her heart rate is climbing fast."

"The three of you wait out here."

Pushing the emergency button outside Nancy's room, she ran inside, followed closely by several other doctors and nurses. The girls could only wait in the hall for someone to come back out, and tell them what had go so wrong, so fast.

They again each took turns pacing back and forth. Several times Phoebe had to pull her sisters out of the way of people running in and out of the room with supplies they needed to save Nancy's life. After what seemed like forever, but was only fifteen minutes, Doctor Campbell came out of the room.

"Doctor, is she?"

"No, she's still alive. She gave us a good scare. The fluid is building up faster than we expected. Her heart stopped once, but we did get it going again. We gave her something to stay asleep. Do you still want to go through with the surgery? If so, I want to do it ASAP."

"Like when?"

"Right now. Nancy is stable, and her heart rate is strong, for now. The longer we wait, the more chance there is that this will occur again. Also, if we wait much longer, at the rate the fluid is building up; we won't be able to drain it as fast as her body is producing it."

"Do It."

Prue handed the doctor the clipboard, with the signed consent form. She then turned and began to walk away.

"I'll do everything I can. I promise."

"Thank you. Please Doc don't take it personally, forgive her. Of course we trust you to take care of her, but she's just worried. We all are."

"From now on you call me Lucy. Megan, Jamie, why don't you take these ladies to get some coffee. It's going to be a long night for them. I'd tell them to go home, but I know I would be wasting my breath."

Lucy waited till they were out of sight, and then turned to Sam giving her instructions with an immediate sense of urgency in her voice.

"Sam help get Nancy prepped for surgery. I don't know if this is going to work, but I'm going to do everything I can."

"Yes Doctor."


	7. CHAPTER 7

The girls were taken to the coffee shop and ordered to stay put. They each sat there not having much to say. Piper was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would start to cry. Prue was afraid that she would start to yell. 

"Don't worry guys. Lucy is the best. She's the most respected and most requested doctor in this hospital. If anyone can get Nancy through this, it's her."

Phoebe was trying to be brave for everyone, although it was difficult. She had been working with these people for over a month now, and she knew what great lengths they would go through to save a patient. Things were just more difficult when her family was involved.

Everyone that was floating through their minds was either unimportant, or seemed to disturbing to talk about right now. They were each brought out of their thoughts, when Pipers cell phone began to ring. Reaching in her purse she pulled out her phone, and didn't even look to see who was calling before answering it.

"Hello."

"Piper, I'm sorry to disturb you, it's John."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about you. Is everything alright?"

"No, I mean yes, everything is fine. I was just concerned because you never returned. I just wanted to call and find out what you wanted me to do with the money and receipts?"

"I'm sorry, um, tell you what, and just put the receipts on my desk in the office. Lock the money in the top drawer of the file cabinet. I'll take care of it when I get a chance."

"You sound strange Piper. Is everything alright?"

"Um no, not really. My cousin is in the hospital, and she's in surgery right now so.."

"Say no more. Listen, I'm going to need your keys to lock up the money, and so I can lock up the club. I'll send Todd over to the hospital, if you trust me?"

"Of course I do John. For God sakes, you're one of my best employees. My sisters and I are in the cafeteria, so just tell him to come here. If you wouldn't mind could you also tell the staff that they will have a few days off. Until we know what is going to happen with Nancy, I won't be able to work at the club, and I haven't hired a new assistant yet."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. Bye."

Piper hung up the phone and looked up at her sisters, who seemed to go back into their own worlds once she began talking on the phone. Less then twenty minutes later, Todd, one of the bus boys from the club, showed up for Piper's keys.

"John said he would be happy to drop these back here after he finishes cleaning up."

"Tell him that's not necessary. I'll give him a call and arrange to pick them up as soon as possible."

"He also wanted me to tell you he talked to the staff, and we all will be waiting to hear from you. We all want you to know that our prayers are with Nancy, and hope she gets well real soon."

"Thank you."

After he left, Prue looked at her watch and realized that they had been sitting there for almost three hours.

"I can't just sit here anymore. Let's at least head down to the ICU and wait in the hallway, or something."

All agreeing that this was a good idea, they got up and started down the hall. Stopping to use the restroom, they arrived in the ICU ten minutes later and saw that everyone was busy with other patients. Knowing they couldn't force someone to stop to answer their questions, they sat down on the floor and began to play the waiting game again. Moments later, Megan came into the hallway.

"I've been looking all over for you guys. I thought we told you to stay put…Never mind. Listen, you look exhausted, and we all know that you won't go home, so the doctors on this ward told us to have you girls go and lay down in the Doctor's Lounge. Someone will come and get you when Nancy is out of surgery."

"Why would they do that for us?"

"Because of Phoebe."

"Really?"

Prue and Piper each looked at Phoebe like she had done something and not told them about it.

"What? Stop looking at me like that guys. I didn't do anything."

"No, it's not what you guys are thinking. It's just that Phoebe has done a lot for the patients on this ward. She has sat with many of them before and after their surgeries. The doctors know how much she cares, and how much she helps them. This is their way of saying thanks for all her hard work."

"See? You guys thought I did something wrong. Didn't you!"

Phoebe put a smile on her face. Prue looked at her baby sister with a great deal of pride in her eyes. She didn't really think that Phoebe had done anything to be ashamed of. She knew that Phoebe wasn't the same careless, totally wild kid who had run off to New York so many years ago. Getting up off the floor they followed Megan down the hall and into the Doctor's Lounge.

"There are some blankets over there. Try and close your eyes for a while. I promise the minute Nancy is out, we'll come and get you."

"Thank you Megan."

Megan walked out of the room, turning off the light, and closing the door behind her. Prue pulled out some blankets and pillows for her sisters, and helped them to get comfortable. She had no plans of relaxing herself. She began to pace the room, making Phoebe very nervous.

"Prue, you need to get some rest. We all do. It's not going to make the surgery go any faster if we're awake. Come on, just lay down."

"I don't want to sleep!"

"Then just close you eye's, get off your feet. Even if you don't fall asleep, you'll fell a whole lot better."

Walking Prue over to a couch, Phoebe noticed that Piper was already sound asleep. She had her eye's closed before her head even hit the pillow. Getting Prue settled, she returned to her resting place, but decided not to sleep herself until she knew Prue was going to stay put.  
Prue fought with herself for quite some time before exhaustion overtook her body, and she fell fast asleep. Phoebe had a hard time shutting her brain off, she was so worried about Prue. If this surgery didn't work, and Nancy didn't come out fine, Prue would never forgive herself. Phoebe couldn't stand the thought of that, but as she thought more and more, her eyes soon closed, as she drifted off to dreamland.

Although each of the girls were off in their own dreamlands, their minds were racing about so many different things. If they had woken up, they wouldn't have been able to tell you what they had dreamt about.

Each of the girls began to notice that the room they were in was beginning to fill with smoke, or at least that's what they thought it was. As it began to rise over their heads, they became more aware that it was not smoke, but a dark, thick fog that they each started to walk though, each hoping to reach the door, and get out. Little by little, with each step they took the fog began to clear, they soon realized that they were no longer in the Doctor's Lounge. Not understanding what was happening, and not knowing where each other were, they began to yell out each other's names, to see if they were around too.

"Prue, Piper, are you here?"

"Over here Phoebe."

Making her way through the remains of the fog she stopped when she bumped into something, and only breathed a sigh of relief when she found out it was Prue. Joining hands so they didn't loose each other, they eventually found Piper who was standing still, so she could be found.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I want each of you to take hold of my belt, and stay behind me. I don't know where we are, but if this some kind of demon trick, I will not have you guys hurt. I've done enough of that today."

Piper and Phoebe knew that Prue was still blaming herself for what happened to Nancy, but each realized that now was not the time to talk about it. Walking along for awhile, they started to look around at everything that was around them. Little by little the fog began to pass even more, and the three ladies found themselves under a bright and shinny sky. They could feel grass underneath their feet as they walked across a meadow filled with the greenest grass they had ever seen.

"Look, up there. Who is that?"

Phoebe pointed to a figure that sat atop a small hill. Although the fog had cleared, Piper and Phoebe continued to keep a firm hold of Prue's belt. Things seemed to change a little too quickly for their liking, and they weren't taking any chances.

"I don't know, but we sure are going to find out."

Prue took hold of bother her sisters hands, and lead them up the hill. Slowly they made their way toward the person, making sure they could see him, or her, but they couldn't see them. As they got closer and closer they seemed to sense that the figure wasn't dangerous, but stayed prepared for the worst. Piper raised her free hand ready to freeze, as Prue prepared to make them fly. Walking up behind the figure Prue cleared her throat loudly.

"Excuse me, we don't want to bother you, but can you help us?"

They stood at the ready and waited for a response. When they got none they tried again.

"Hell, can you hear me? Please tell us where we are?"

Still not getting a response, and getting sick of standing around, they walked around and stood in front of this person, who was just sitting cross legged on the ground, ignoring them.

"Hello, did you hear what I…huh…Nancy is that you?"

Nancy raised her head, shielded her eyes from the sun, and nodded her head yes.

"Why didn't you answer me? Where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere? What are we doing here? More important what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Not what Phoebe. Who."

"Ok then, who?"

"I'm waiting for someone to come and get me. They will take me away from all this."

"Nancy what are you talking about?"

The three girls sat down across from Nancy, still somewhat keeping their distance. They knew some demons could take on many forms, and they didn't want to take any chances that this was a mind game.

"I'm waiting for my family."

"But we're right here!"

"NO! Not you guys, I mean my real family. My parents."

"Your parents? Nancy, where are we EXACTLY?"

"This is where people come to meet their loved ones, and t shown the way to the gate of heaven. I'm waiting for my parents to come and get me. Then we can be together always."

"Nancy, are you…UM….WELL…"

"DEAD? No, Prue, I'm not. At least not yet. When my parents get here, and show me the way, I will be. Don't morn me, be happy for me. I'm going to be with my parents, I'm going to be happy."

Nancy's eyes began to light up with a joy that none of the girls had ever seen before.

"You better go now. I'm sure that's them coming now."

Turning around they followed where Nancy was pointing. Off in the distance they could make out four people making their way across the meadow. They each stood up, Nancy taking the time to dust herself off, and fixing her hair."

"Nancy, you can't leave us now. You said you weren't going to give up"

"You know this is why I didn't answer you when you showed up here. I wanted to avoid all of this. This isn't my choice Piper. Besides, I'm not really leaving you. You got along fine without me before. Don't cry about this guys, you'll be fine, don't worry."

Prue walked over to Nancy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nancy, you can't leave us, not like this. This is all my fault. If I had only delivered the note to the school myself, or drove you there myself. If I had been home when you got there, or at least made sure that someone else was…"

"Prue, stop it! This is not your fault. You can't control everything that happens. You know I could play the 'What If' game too. If only I had never met you guys, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be feeling responsible, Piper wouldn't be crying…"

"No Nancy, that's not true. Piper is only crying because she loves you, we all do. Don't blame yourself, it's not worth it."

"I know that Prue. I just wanted you to know that too. I'll make you a deal, I won't blame myself, if you don't blame yourself. Besides once I'm gone, you guys can get back to your normal lives."

Phoebe walked over to them supporting Piper who was just starting to wipe her eyes. As she finished she lifted her head and looked out into the distance. She stood there for a month, and before Phoebe knew what was happening, Piper pushed her out of the way, as she ran toward the approaching people.

Prue and Phoebe saw her take off and looked at her strangely. They thought that Piper was about to do something stupid, until they realized who Piper and seen, and took off running as well. Nancy just stood there and watched as the girls were reunited with their mother, and Grams. She smiled and started to approach them herself. Her walk became a run once she looked into her parents eyes, and she ran into their open embrace.


	8. CHAPTER 8

"MOM! DAD! I've missed you so much, but at least now we will be together forever. You see guys, this has to be the reason why this happened; so I can be with my parents, and you guys could see Grandma and your Mom again." 

"No Nancy, that's not the reason."

Nancy's mother, Sarah, lifted her young daughters chin so she could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, who cares? Come on, I can't wait to see heaven. Let's go."

Brushing off what her mother had just said; Nancy grabbed both her parents by their hands, trying to pull them along.

"Nancy, we didn't come to take you with us. We just came to see you, and to explain."

"But, I don't want to be without you. It hurts too much. Please, don't leave me again."

"Nancy we have never left you."

"You could have fooled me."

"Do you know that we could see everything that you did? Do you know how hard it was to watch you get picked on at school, and then to get hit with that ball. Your father and I wanted so badly to go down there, pick you up, hold you, and give those kids a piece of our minds for hurting you."

Nancy was fighting back tears, she didn't want to talk, and she just wanted to know that she could stay with her parents. She tried to move herself away from them, covering her ears and shutting her eyes like a two year old having a tantrum.

"Come here monkey."

She uncovered her ears and looked into her fathers eyes. She couldn't resist, her father always knew what it took to bring her back to reality. Lowering her hands to her sides she walked over to her father, taking a seat in his lap.

"Dad, I've missed you calling me that."

"Listen to me. There is a reason why this happened, and normally, well, we would let you figure it out for yourself. Just this once, we're going to tell you."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked over and sat down on the ground next to Paul and Sarah. Grams and Patty sat between the girls, going hands to enjoy what little time they had together.

"Nancy, this isn't your time. You four need each other; they can help you though the pain you are having."

"But I want to be with YOU. They don't NEED ME. They got along just fine before I came along, and will do so long after I'm gone."

"Nancy Leanne Halliwell! Listen to your father."

Sarah's stern voice, and the use of her daughter's full name, caused Nancy to lock eyes with her mother. Nancy almost missed the no nonsense look that her mother would give her. That look said that she better behave, or she would be in trouble later.

"Nancy, we know that you are hurting. We also know why you wanted the surgery. You figured it was the easy way out. You remember you said that there is a reason for everything?"

Nancy simply nodded her head yes. She was almost ashamed of her reason for wanting the surgery. She knew her parents must be disappointed in her reason, she could tell by their voices.

"Well, there is a reason for our deaths as well. Nancy you four were destined to be together. Together you four have a power that is far greater then even the Power of Three. I know you can tell how much your power has grown since meeting them. I know that you were shocked when you could speak to them all at once, even with your tube down your throat."

"Yea, so what. I'm sure in time that would have happened anyway."

"Nancy, you would never have been able to do that with your Mother, or I. You and your cousins have a special connection. You have a bond that is unbreakable. In time, you will learn how your gift can help them protect the innocent. You are doing so much for them already, without even knowing it."

"What are you talking about? How have I helped them?"

"Prue, I would like you to tell Phoebe what you and Piper were talking about in the car, on the way to the hospital."

Prue locked eyes with her uncle. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but expressing her feelings in public was never her strong suit. Knowing that her daughter was having trouble, Patty took hold of Prue's chin, and forced her daughter to look into her eyes.

"Prue, I know it's difficult, but it's important for you to say it. Not jut for Phoebe to hear it, or for Nancy to understand it. You need to be able to express the feelings you have inside, and not be afraid of them."

Prue turned and looked at her baby sister. At that very moment she looked as young and innocent as Nancy did. Prue's heart was breaking; her sister looked so confused and scared of what her big sister thought of her.

"I was thinking that, well that, you really have grown emotionally. I used to think you were never a serious person, and that the only thing you knew how to do was have fun. Now I know, when the chips are down, someone else can take control. I don't have to be in control all the time. I have always been so protective over you, because I thought you had poor judgment, and that it was my job to be in control. When you saw I was loosing it, you snapped me back to reality."

"It was no big deal. So you lost it, and it did freak me out a little. I've never seen you do that before, but it's kind of nice to know that you're human, and not an emotional stone."

"You did the same for Piper. I hated admitting that I lost control, but you know what? I think I won't feel like that anymore, because I know that if I'm not there, or if there is something that I can't take care of, you can. Piper has always been a responsible person; I've never had to worry about her. Now I don't have to worry about you either."

"Well you can still worry sometimes right?"

"I'm sure I still will, but not as often. I'm proud of you Phoebe."

"I don't think you've ever said that to me before. Well actually, I'm sure you have, but I don't think I ever believed you, but I do now. You need to understand Prue; I am the way I am because of you and Piper. Piper taught me how to care, and taught me that it's ok to cry, but you taught me how to be strong. Maybe that's why we butt heads so much. Everything I am is because of you guys, you guys practically raised me."

It was like Phoebe all of sudden became scared. She looked over at her Grams, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Grams. You took real good care of us, but with three of us, you couldn't be there all the time. Plus, well there were just some things that I didn't feel comfortable talking to you about."

"I'm glad you did. Don't mistake these tear for hurt. I always wanted you guys to be close like you are now. For a long time I worried you never would be. I knew that the day would come when I wouldn't be there, and I felt scared that you would all just fall apart. You three took care of each other, and were there for each other."

"Well, not right away."

"No, not right away. You three are all very stubborn, but you each have your individual strengths. Prue you were always the serious one, you always would get right down to business. Piper always the peacemaker, trying to keep everyone from fighting. Phoebe you were always about fun, which is not a bad thing. You have always had the ability to bring a smile to a crying face. Over time, you have all taught each other your strengths, and now you three are one. There is nothing that you girls can't do, weather you are apart, or together."

Patty pulled her loving family into a big group hug. She may have not been a part of the girl's physical lives, but she always tried to guide them spiritually in the right directions. She never allowed herself to feel left out, and right now, there was never a prouder mother.

"Well all this is great, but what does it have to do with me?"

Pulling apart, the girls looked over at their young cousin, who was still sitting in her fathers arms, stuck to him like glue.

"I am able to tell Phoebe how I feel, because of you. That my not seem like a lot, but it is."

"I feel like a stronger, more confident person, knowing my big sister Prue, trusts me, and knows she can depend on me."

"I feel stronger knowing that they are getting along. That too may not seem like much, but believe me; it takes a lot out of a person, when they are trying to prevent a war from breaking out for almost twenty odd years."

"I really did all that?"

"You did that, and so much more. You helped Phoebe find out what she wants to do with her life. She might have discovered it eventually, but because of you, she knows now, and I've never seen her more focused."

"Thanks Prue. You helped Piper find a balance in her life. She has found a way to balance her social life, work like, and family. For once none of us feel left out."

"That did take a lot of work from me, and I'm glad that Phoebe doesn't feel neglected anymore. She may be grown, but she still needs her sisters. I also know that you have allowed Prue to feel something inside. She always thought that she wouldn't make a good mother. Phoebe and I knew that wasn't true, and now I think Prue believes it too."

"You know Nancy, I know I didn't give birth to you, but I have grown to love and care for you as if you were my own child. You have helped us through so much, in a short amount of time; please let us help you, for the rest of your life."

"I know you miss us honey. I feel your pain in my heart. Your father and I feel so much better knowing that you are surrounded by people who love and care for you, as much as we do. Do you know what would make us really happy?"

"What?"

"If you grew up to be as strong, and successful, and happy, as your cousins. They have so many things to teach you, not just about magic, but about life. They can teach you things your mother and I never could. We will always be with you, and be watching over you. In time, you will know that."

"It's time for us to go Paul."

"Yes Mother!"

Paul kissed his daughter on the forehead and stood up.

"NO! Please take me with you. I promise to be good, just don't go."

The girls hugged their Mother and Grams one more time, they didn't find it easy to leave either, but knew they would see each other again.

"We'll be seeing you girls."

"We know."

"Now go take care of your cousin, like you have always taken care of each other."

The girls walked over to Nancy and pulled her away from her parents. Nancy was screaming and crying, trying to hit the girls, to make them let go. Her parents had tears in their eyes, and didn't want to go either. They knew they had to, but it didn't make it any easier. As they walked away, it took every ounce of energy they had not to turn around and hug Nancy again. Paul took his little sisters hand, and Sarah took a hold of Grams, they each knew what the other was feeling, and drew strength from each other to keep on walking.

Nancy eventually clung to the girls, knowing there was no one else to hold onto. She felt her knees buckle, as her legs gave way. She fell to the ground, surrounded by her protective family. That's when reality set in, and she pushed herself away from them, got up, and stood in from of them defensively.

"WHY? Why did you pull me away from them?"

"We had to, it was time to physically let go. You never have to emotionally let go though."

"Nancy, I never even knew my mother until last year. That's a whole other story, but I always felt like she was with me. When I did something good, I could almost fell her patting me on the back, telling me that she was proud. Even just now, I didn't want to let go either, but you know I can still fell her holding me."

Nancy still wanted to yell at the girls. She felt that she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye again. She also knew that she wasn't ready to say goodbye even now. She looked down at the ground, noticing that her body was beginning to fade away.

"What's happening?"

Before she could get an answer, she was gone.

"Prue, where did she go?"

Before Prue could say anything, she heard someone calling their names. They each looked around, almost expecting it to be their Mom, or Grams. The voices seemed to be coming from above their heads.

"Phoebe, Prue, Piper. Wake up!"

The girls each snapped open their eyes, and were blinded by the light. After their eyes adjusted to the light, they found Megan, and Jamie standing over them.

"What…Oh Jamie, how's Nancy?"

"She just came out of surgery. She's in recovery right now. Doctor Campbell is on her way here to talk to you. We thought we would come and wake you up, before she got here. You guys had us worried, your all heavy sleepers; it took a lot to wake you up."

Megan and Jamie left the room. The girls looked at each other, none of them really sure what to say. Phoebe was trying to come up with a complete sentence, but couldn't.

"Guys, um did we just.."

"I think so."

"Prue, was that real?"

Piper walked over to a mirror, intending on fixing her hair, when she saw her eyes were all puffy and red, she had the answer to her own question.

"Never mind. It was."


	9. CHAPTER 9

The girls started to fold their blankets, and put back on their shoes. They were just about fully awake when Lucy walked into the room. The girls began to wipe their eyes, for the tears they had shed in their dreams, they also shed in reality. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you three got some sleep. I know that the surgery took a lot longer then expected."

Prue looked at her watch. It was almost 7:30 in the morning. Nancy had gone into surgery a little after midnight.

"As I had expected Nancy's body was producing so much fluid, it was difficult to get it all."

"So what does that mean? Will she be alright?"

"We were able to remove almost ninety percent of the fluid build up; the rest we are hoping will take care of itself, with some help from antibiotics. It will take some time for the swelling to go down. We still don't know if she'll be able to breathe on her own."

"When will you know? Have you taken the tube out yet?"

"No. We want to wait until she comes around. No matter what, she is going to be in a wheelchair for a long while. It may take months, or even years of physical therapy for her to regain full use of her legs."

"Won't her body keep producing the fluid? What happens if the remaining fluid doesn't go away?"

"I won't lie Prue; there is a chance of that happening. If it does we will have to place a tube in her back to keep the fluid draining. Let's take it one step at a time."

"When can we see her?"

"She is being moved back into her room as we speak. Give us about ten minutes to get her settled, and then you can head down to her room."

The girls shook Lucy's hand, and then finished cleaning up the lounge before they left. As Lucy exited the room she looked back at the girls.

"You know, I wish I could get three solid hours of sleep in this room without anyone coming in. All the other doctors used the nurse's lounge while you were asleep. They didn't want to wake you. Around here, that's considered the royal treatment."

The three girls smiled and watched as Lucy left. Once the room was cleaned up, they left and went to the nearest coffee machine to get a fresh cup. They then headed down the hall to Nancy's room. Walking inside they realized that she was still asleep, each taking a moment to say nothing. Nancy was hooked up to all kinds of wires and even more machines then before. She looked so helpless. The girls took seats around her bed, and decided to wait as patiently as possible for her to wake up.

Piper placed her head on the side of Nancy's bed, she hadn't really realized how tired she still was, but before long she found herself drifting back to sleep. She could feel her body begin to relax, as her breathing became slow and calm.

She started to feel as if she was falling through a tunnel. It was odd because she didn't feel panicked, or scared, to her it almost felt natural. Somehow she knew she had someplace to be, but she didn't know where, or why. She wasn't even surprised when she landed very soft, and on her feet, it was as if she just floated to the ground.

She turned around and found Nancy standing in a graveyard. It too wasn't scary, or dart, instead it was brightly lit by the hot and shiny sun that was high in the air. The graves were lined with dozens of beautiful flowers.

"Nancy?"

Nancy didn't say anything; she wouldn't even look at Piper. Piper knew the look on Nancy's face; it was the same look that she and her sisters got when they would visit their Mother, or Grams.

"I know you miss them, I really do. No one can understand that better then the three of us. Don't keep it bottled up inside, you can talk to us you know."

Nancy still wouldn't say anything; she just continued to stare at the graves. Piper knew that she was in Nancy's dream, and didn't know how to get out. She didn't really know if she was there by accident, or if somehow this was planned. Figuring that Nancy needed sometime to think, Piper started to walk away, noticing a bench that was on the main walkway. As she made her way toward it, she vowed to be patient; she knew she would wake up when Nancy did.

"Piper, do you think that Prue would mind if I called her Mom?"

Piper stopped dead in her tracks. Nancy voiced seemed so scared and soft, she slowly approached Nancy again.

"No I don't think she'll mind at all."

"Do you think my real mother would mind? I didn't get a chance to ask her."

Piper now knew why she was there; she had to make Nancy understand that it was alright to love, except her new life, and her new family.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know? Part of me says she would understand, but I don't want her to think that Prue has replaced her. Nobody could ever do that."

Piper bent down to Nancy's level, she decided right then and there, that she wasn't going to talk down to her, she would just tell her like it was.

"Nancy close you eyes and talk to your mother. The answer will come to you. In here."

Piper pointed to Nancy's heart as Nancy closed her eyes and began to speak to her mom. After several moments she couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. With her eyes still closed Nancy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. She buried her face into Piper's long hair, as Piper held her close and tried to make her feel safe. After several minutes and without letting go, a whisper entered Piper's ear.

"Will you stay with me, and hold me till I wake up. I can let you go if you don't want to. I just can't push myself out, because of the drugs."

"Nancy, right now, I can't think of any other place I would rather be. I won't leave until you say so; we can talk or just sit her and do nothing."

"Is it alright if I tell you about my parents? Sometimes I worry that I'm going to forget some of the little things. It would be nice if someone could remind me from time to time."

"Sure, why don't you tell me about some of the fun things you like to do together?"

The two of them sat down and got comfortable with Nancy laying her head in Piper's lap, as she began to tell all the happy stories of her past life. Up until now, every time they would bring up the subject of parents, Nancy would avoid the subject, become teary eyed, and walk away. For the first time Piper could see Nancy speak of her parents without a tear in her eye, and the biggest smile she had ever seen on her face. They sat and talked for several hours, until Nancy sat up, removing her head from Pipers lap, she could feel something happening to her body.

"Piper, I think the drugs are wearing off. My body is tingling all over."

"Are you ready to wake up?"

"I think so. Could you do me a favor though?"

"I think so."

"I don't mind if you tell the others that you were with me or that we talked, but I would like to tell them what we talked about. In my own way, at my own time."

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. Can I ask you one more thing before I let you go?"

"Anything."

"Phoebe is always talking about how you taught her how to have a good heart and to use it everyday. She also says that you taught her how not to be afraid of her emotions, and to see them as a gift."

"Well Phoebe h, as always had a good heart, I just always have to remind her that it is good."

"I know, but do you think you can teach me those things? I know I can be really stubborn."

"What Halliwell isn't?"

"It's a family trait I wish I didn't have. I really want to learn to trust you guys with how I feel, I just need someone to guide the way you know."

"I can do that. I'd be happy to do that. I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"You bet and thanks. **RELEASE!**"

With that Piper faded away as Nancy turned to her parent's grave one more time.

"Well I hope you really do understand. I miss you very much, and will try to do what you want. I think the girls will help me find happiness again. I will never forget that I am your baby, and please do watch over me. Goodbye."

She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the tombstone, before closing her eyes and beginning to concentrate. Although she could feel the drugs wearing off, it still was going to take a great deal of her strength to force herself out of the dream. She could feel her body begin to fade away, but knew the journey back to reality would still take a little bit of time.


	10. CHAPTER 10

While Nancy's journey to reality was just beginning, Pipers was about to end. She slowly opened her eyes and began to rub the sleep out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at her watch, realized it was now 9:30. She removed the blanket that had been placed over her shoulders, and began to look around the room for her sisters. She followed the whispered voices over to the window; she smiled when she saw her two sisters talking with somewhat smiles on their faces. 

"Hey guys."

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living. You must have been really tired. You've been asleep for almost two hours."

"Thanks for the blanket. I was tired but.."

"But? There's a but?"

"I was with Nancy."

"She pulled you in? How is she?"

"I don't know if she pulled me in, or if I was meant to be there. She's getting there, it's going to take some time. She just wanted me to stay with her until she was ready to wake up. We just talked about little stuff, she should be waking up soon, the drugs were beginning to wear off."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just stuff."

Piper took a seat in the chair next to her sisters. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted answers, and they wanted them now. She let out a small chuckle, for the looks on both of their faces were a real Kodak moment.

"Guys stop with the looks. I can't tell you anything. Nancy wants to tell you, in her own time. Just be patient, time will tell."

They still wanted to know what was talked about, but respected the fact that Piper couldn't tell them. They sat in silence for a while longer, looking out at the morning sky. They were each sometimes amazed that even after a night in hell, the sun still comes up the next day. Life still goes on, even when they don't think it will.

"Guy's are you in here?"

The girls immediately turned their attention toward the doorway, expecting someone to be coming in with more information. They saw nobody.

_"Guys can you hear me? Where are you?"_

Recognizing the panicked voice, and sound of fear in her voice, they returned to Nancy's bedside to see tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry. We're right here, we never left you."

_"When I opened my eyes I couldn't see you. I didn't know what to think."_

"Well it took a second to realize it was your voice. Sorry honey, we didn't mean to scare you. How do you feel?"

_"Like I've been hit by a truck, and then given massive pain killers to deal with the after effects. Otherwise alright."_

"So we hear Piper was keeping you company."

Nancy moved her eyes and focused on Piper. She couldn't tell if Piper had said too much, and didn't know her well enough to know if she could really keep a secret. Nancy knew their bond as sisters was strong, and that sometimes they couldn't help but give into each others demands.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't tell us anything, no matter how much be tortured her. Telling Piper a secret, is like locking someone up at Fort Knocks. She's really good at keeping secrets."

"A skill I picked up growing up with these two. If one wasn't doing something they weren't suppose to, then the other one was. It was a real treat when they would both tell me things, the headaches I would get."

"Oh we weren't that bad."

"So you say."

Nancy let out the best laugh that she could, then realized with the tube still in her throat it wasn't the best thing to do. It caused some pain on her vocal cords, and a burning sensations to run down her throat.

"Take it easy guys, don't make her laugh too much."

"Lucy, she's awake."

"I can see that Phoebe, thank you. Now, Nancy I know you just woke up, but I really want to see how you are doing. Are you up to it?"

Nancy tried to answer Lucy in her mind, and was grateful when she realized she couldn't. She didn't have the connection with the doctor that she had with her cousins, thank goodness. What a mess that would have caused, she resorted to blinking her eyes.

"Good. Ladies if you could give me a little room to work."

Reluctantly the girls stepped back from the bed and watched as Lucy placed her stethoscope in her ears to listen to Nancy's heart, and then her lungs.

"Nancy, I would like you to try to take a deep breath for me."

Nancy tried at first with no success. She knew she could, but for some reason her body wouldn't let her.

"It's alright Nancy, sometimes a person's body won't do it when it's hooked up to a machine. What I want to do is disconnect the respirator for just a minute. I want to see if you are able to breath on your own. Now don't panic if it doesn't happening right away, I won't let anything happen to you."

_"Prue, I don't want to. I'm too scared."_

"Hey Lucy, is it alright if I stand next to her so she will stay calm?"

"I'm sure Nancy would appreciate that."

Prue walked over to the bed, took hold of Nancy's hand as they locked eyes with each other.

"Just look at me, and stay calm. None of us will let anything happened, just trust Lucy alright?"

Nancy blinked her eyes so Lucy could see she agreed, and that she was ready. Lucy unhooked the tube, and then quickly placed the stethoscope back into her ears and over Nancy's lungs. They each watched as the seconds ticked by, after fifteen seconds had passed Lucy reached for the tube to reconnect it to Nancy. Grabbing the tube that was sticking out of Nancy's mouth, she was about to hook the machine up when they all head a sound that was like music to their ears.

"HUHU"

Finally finding the strength inside herself, Nancy took her first breath. After one came another, and another, each one getting easier and less painful then the last.

"That's very good Nancy, your doing great. Does it hurt when you take a breath? Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

After receiving a double blink, Lucy again listened to the sounds in Nancy's lungs. They all waited patiently for Lucy to continue her exam, and tell them what she was finding.

"Sounds pretty good. Now Nancy, I want to check you motor function. I want you to press against my hand with your left foot."

Nancy focused all her energy on moving that foot, but she couldn't feel anything happening. It was a surprise when Lucy responded.

"That's good, now the right foot."

She did the same, and got the same response. She looked into her cousins eyes and could tell that something didn't match up.

_"Guys, she is saying good. Are they moving? I don't feel anything!"_

They looked at each other, none of them really wanted to answer that question. Nancy knew this, but had to find out the truth. She locked eyes with Piper, they had shared a great deal while in the drug induced dream.

_"Piper, please tell me the truth. I'm not glass I won't break. I promise."_

Piper knew she couldn't answer her out loud, she shook her head no, in a manor that only the three girls could notice. Nancy could feel someone else take hold of her hands and turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Now Nancy I want you to squeeze my hands as hard as you can."

Out of sheer frustration, Nancy squeezed a lot harder then she had planned on. She didn't let go until she was told to.

"That's great, the fluid we did remove seems to have returned the use of your hands, and arms. I could feel a slight nerve pressure on my hand when you tried to push with your feet, but it will take sometime for you to regain full use of them. Now I'm going to go and get a tray so that we can extubate that tube for you."

Even with a high I.Q. Nancy didn't know what that meant. Phoebe could tell that without even looking at Nancy. She leaned forward to make sure she understood.

"Honey, it's ok. That just means that they're going to remove the tube from you throat."

"I'm sorry Nancy. I didn't mean to scare you, sometimes doctors use words and they forget that not everyone knows what they mean."

"Don't worry Lucy."

Prue could see Nancy's expression relax a little. Five minutes later Lucy returned to the room, followed closely by Megan who had a try with some instruments on it.

"Now Nancy, this isn't going to be pleasant for you. I need for you to trust me, and work with me. OK?"

Nancy wasn't really excited to hear that it wouldn't be pleasant. That was usually grown up speak for it's going to hurt. She took a hold of Prue's hand and squeezed really hard. Prue knew what she meant without a word being spoken.

"Ok now when I tell you, take as deep a breath as you can. I want you to hold it for as long as possible, then when I tell you, blow out really hard."

Nancy watched as Lucy took a few supplies off the tray and got into the right position to remove the tube. With her hand firmly holding the tube, Lucy looked into Nancy's eyes for a signal she was ready.

"Now on the count of three go ahead and take that breath. 1,2,3 deep breath in."

They each noticed that Nancy was making no attempt to take that breath. Lucy needed some help and she knew Prue was probably the one to do it.

"Nancy look at me. You have to do this. I know your scared, but you don't want that tube there forever. Do You? Now come on, I'll do it with you alright. On my count we'll take that deep breath and hold it till Lucy says so. 1,2,3."

Nancy squeezed Prue's hand even harder then before, but this time did as she was told. She took every ounce of strength she had, but she took that breath and was determined to hold it for as long as necessary.

"Good, your doing great. Just hold it for one more second. Ok now blow out really, really hard. NOW!"

Blowing out as hard as she could, Nancy could feel the tube being ripped from her throat. She could feel her throat burn and the tube was pulled out, and could feel bile rise from her stomach after it was out. Within seconds of the tube coming out, Megan and Lucy had Nancy turned on her side as she began to throw up into a basin that was placed next to the bed. The girls looked on in horror, Nancy seemed to be in so much pain, and they couldn't help.

"Don't worry this is common. Megan and I were fully prepared for this. How do you think we knew to turn her so fast? Don't worry this will pass soon, she's just getting some of the drugs out of her system."

The girls each let out a sigh of relief as they watched Megan hold Nancy's head as still as possible, and trying to keep her hair out of the way. Megan was talking to her calmly, trying to keep her from thrashing around any more then was necessary. They could see that Nancy was becoming exhausted, and after several long minutes Nancy started to cough but was no longer throwing up. Megan helped her lay on her back, she was quite pale, and sweating. Lucy once again placed her stethoscope back in her ears to have one more listen to Nancy's heart and lungs.

"Let's get an O2 mask on her, at seventy percent. Nancy just try and relax, just take a few deep breaths."

Megan followed the doctor's instructions and pulled out a mask placing it over Nancy's nose and mouth, before setting it to the pressure the Lucy had ordered.

"Just breath normal. This is just to help you, you are doing all the work yourself."

Megan instructed Nancy as she helped her get as comfortable as possible. Megan cranked the bed up, so Nancy was sitting up in the bed, as the coughing stopped, Nancy tried to speak, without success.

"Your throat is going to be a little sore for a while. Don't try to talk right now. Now that your comfortable, I want to show you guys something."

Lucy once again walked over to the light box, but this time placed several pictures into the slot before clicking it on.

"I believe that what happened yesterday, saved Nancy's life."

"What? Nancy almost died!"

"Just listen to me Prue. While we were waiting for her to come around, Nancy's records arrived from the L.A, hospital. They also sent x-rays that were taken at the time. I don't really know how it was missed, but this is the x-ray that was taken more then six months ago, looks pretty normal."

Lucy pointed to the spinal cord in the first picture. The girls were no experts, but they had seen the most recent x-ray, and even they could tell the difference.

"This one was taken just a few months ago, when she met you guys. You can see the swelling had already begun. The hit she took yesterday caused a chain reaction, the swelling expanded and began to move at a rapid pace. Now, this is just my opinion, but based on my findings I believe that the hit she took saved her life. At the rate the swelling was going, she would not have been able to notice the difference. It would have happened so slowly that it would have gone almost unnoticed, until she fell asleep one night, and her oxygen supply would have been cut off. She would have died in her sleep."

The girls continued to look at the three x-rays on the board, slowly they began to comprehend what had really happened.

"The real key to saving her was Prue."

"Me? What did I do special?"

"You decided to let her have surgery. At the rate that the fluid was building up, and the swelling was moving, it would have blocked off all the blood supply to her brain within twenty-four, to forty-eight hours."

Lucy removed the x-rays from the board and returned them to their envelopes. As they continued to think about what they had just been told, their brains were running through so much information. Nancy had something to say, and she couldn't wait. She could tell the others were thinking about a lot of stuff, and she had to make them stop. Pulling the mask from her face, she locked eyes with Prue.

"Thank you…Mom."

She then placed the mask back on her face as Prue started to cry a little, this time they were not tears of fear, but tears of joy. With everything that had happened, Nancy was in some more pain, and as if on cue, Megan entered the room, needle in hand, and injected some medicine into her I.V. Immediately Nancy became tired, and soon fell fast asleep.

"She'll be out for a while, she needs to rest as much as possible. Her body has been through hell. I want you girls to go home for a while. With the respirator off, as long as she continues to improve, we will move her out of the ICU later on today. We will call if anything happens.

With that Lucy and Megan left the room closing the door behind them.

"I can't believe she called me Mom."

"She asked me if I thought you would mind. You don't right?"

"To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised. I just didn't see it coming, but mind, no way. I lover her so much."

"We all do Prue. We all do."

They each kissed Nancy on the forehead, got up and exited the room, making their way out of the hospital. Prue reached into her purse pulling out her cell phone and keys. Turning on her cell she immediately noticed she has three messages, all from the same number. Going to her voice mail she listened to the messages then freaked out.

"Oh my God. I completely forget about the auction today. I have to go into Bucklands for while. I need to talk to my boss anyway. I'll grab a cab, you guys take the car, I'll meet you at the manor later."

"Sounds good. I should call John anyway, I need to get the keys to the club. All the money from last night is still in my office. I want to stop and at least get it deposited at the bank."

Piper and Phoebe each jumped into Prue's car. They waited till Prue had grabbed a cab, and was on her way, then they left the parking lot. Piper decided that they would run home, change their cloths, then deal with P3.

"Pheebs, grab my cell phone, I want to call John now. I want to make sure he'll be home when I go to get the keys."

Phoebe reached into Pipers purse, pulled out her cell phone, and scrolled through her phone numbers till she found Johns. Once she knew the phone was ringing she handed off to Piper who waited till someone picked up.

"Yes, hello, may I speak to John please. This is his boss Piper. Oh he's not, well I need to pick the keys for the club, do you know where he left them? Really? Thanks."

Piper hung up the phone and made no comment. Phoebe could tell something was bothering her sister. Piper was quiet at times, but this was an extreme quiet.

"What's up?"

"That was John's roommate. He said that John went down to the club a few hours ago. Why would he do that? I hope giving him the keys was not a mistake. Sorry Pheebs plans changed, we're going to the club right NOW!"


	11. CHAPTER 11

Piper made a highly illegal turn, changing course, and heading toward the club. Phoebe gripped the seat as tight as she could. She watched as Piper took corner after corner at a very high speed. Phoebe was very nervous; Piper was always such a cautions driver. 

"Piper will you slow down. John did offer to return the keys last night. If you didn't trust him, why didn't you accept his offer?"

"First of all, were you there last night? None of us could really think clearly. Second, it's not that I didn't trust him, it's just that I don't now."

"What did you just say? That makes no sense."

"Phoebe shut up and let me drive!"

Phoebe snapped her mouth shut. Piper had that tone in her voice that told her not to push her luck. Within minutes they arrived at the club. Piper didn't even turn off the car; she jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"What is it with this family? When their in a hurry, they leave it to me to turn off the car when I'm not even driving."

Phoebe got out of the car, walked around to the driver's side and turned off the engine. Taking the keys out of the ignition she closed the door and pushed the door lock button on the key ring. Once she saw the head lights blink, she knew the car was secure and headed into the club.

Arriving inside they didn't need to look for John long, they found him sitting at the bar. In front of him was stacks of money, Piper's accounting books for the club, and the receipts from the night before.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Piper!"

John jumped from his seat; he seemed so shocked that they were standing right behind him.

"Don't Piper me! Answer my question."

"I tried to call your cell. I know what this must look like, but it's not. I knew you wouldn't be able to open the club for a while, and I didn't want you to worry about the money. I came in here to get everything logged for you, and put a deposit together. I was going to drop it at the hospital after I was done."

Piper looked from him to the money, then back to him. She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. She stayed quiet; she didn't want to say anything she would regret later. John just stepped out of the way and allowed Piper to sit down in front of her ledger book. Only then did John feel comfortable enough to continue.

"All the receipts are in order and logged for you. The club did very well last night. Everything seems to balance out, we were a quarter off, but I took one from my pocket, so it's all good. Tell you what, while you look that over, how about I make you guys something to eat. You look starved."

"You know I am hungry."

"Phoebe you're always hungry. Besides John, you aren't on the clock right now are you?"

"No I'm not, but it's not a problem. I'll see what I can find. Oh and Piper by the way, I did call all the staff, they said they understand, and are ready to return whenever you say so."

Piper watched as John exited through the double doors that lead to a small kitchen they had in the back. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Piper returned her attention to her books. She still had yet to even crack a smile since they entered the club, she was all business.

"Piper you need to calm down. If he was going to rip you off, he would have done it last night. He certainly wouldn't have the money spread out across the bar in nice neat piles. He's great."

"Pheebs please be quiet, I want to look over all this stuff. It's so easy for people to steal from their boss, if they aren't paying attention."

Piper focused her attention on the sales receipts, journal tapes, and ledger. She was looking for any evidence that it had been tampered with in any way. She cross checked each receipt with the log, then double and triple counted the money to make sure it all balanced. By the time John came back she was satisfied that he really wasn't up to anything bad.

"Here you go ladies, sorry we didn't have any breakfast stuff, but I you small burgers and fries. So Piper how did I do, everything alright?"

"John you balanced this almost as well as I do."

"Well it took a while for me to figure out your system of logging. Everyone does things a little different. I majored in business management and had to take an accounting class. Actually I had to take several, so it wasn't difficult once I figured out your system."

"You have a business degree? Not that I'm complaining, but why are you working here?"

"Jobs are hard to come by, even with a degree. People don't want to hire someone with no experience, even if they did graduate in the top five percent of their class."

"Still doesn't explain why you did this for me?"

"I would think that would be obvious Piper. You really take care of your employees. People work here, not because of the money, but because of the respect you give us. I went to college for four years to learn what it takes to manage a business, but they didn't teach me half as much as I've learned working for you."

"I'm nothing special."

"Sure you are. How many bosses out there know not just their employees, but every member of their family as well? You really care about us, and that makes us want to go above and beyond for you. It meant a lot to me that you trusted me to lock up last night for you. You handed over you your keys without a second thought, that's rare."

"Piper, you know who he reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"You. When you worked at Quake."

"Not exactly, but this has got me thinking John. I feel terrible that you did all this work on your own time. I don't ever want you to feel that you have to sacrifice your personal life for your job."

"Hey, what else was I going to do today? I was supposed to work tonight, remember."

"Yes I do. I also remember that I promised myself, when I became a boss, that if an employee showed promise, I would make sure I would do everything I could to help with that. So this is what I was thinking, I still need a new assistant, especially now. Nancy's surgery went well, but I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks, helping out around the house. I need someone I can trust to run here for me."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I would like to promote you to assistant manager, with a raise, and I'll find a way to get you some kind of benefits. We'll make it temporary for now, and if it works out, I'll make it permanent. How does that sound?"

"Are you kidding? That's great. When do I start?"

"Tonight. Your first job is to take these keys, go and make a copy for yourself. You will also need to contact the staff; the club will be open tonight, under your management.

"I'll just go get the list from your office and make the calls on the way to the key place."

"By the way, when I'm not here, it's your office."

"Thanks."

John grabbed the keys off the bar, ran into the office, grabbed the list, and then ran out the back door. Phoebe continued to eat her sandwich and fries. Piper began to put the money into a deposit bag then picked up her sandwich and took a bite. They both jumped when the door swung open and John was standing there.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes, you guys. Unless you plan on staying here till I get back, I have the only set of keys to lock the door."

"You heard him Pheebs, let's go."

"Piper you didn't finish your sandwich."

Piper didn't pay attention, so Phoebe picked up what was left of her sandwich and Pipers before heading out the door. Piper paused in the front of John, handing him the deposit bag.

"Listen, I'll pick my keys up later. Can you drop this off at the bank; it's on your way. I'll stop in tomorrow, and we can figure out the schedule for the next couple of weeks."

"You bet. Sounds good."

With that he locked the door, ran back to his still running car, and took off. Phoebe handed Piper her sandwich as they watched him drive away, then got into their car.

"You know he's great, you're really lucky. Not to mention, he's not bad looking either."

"Don't even think about dating one of my employees. I'd hate for it to go bad, and then I'm screwed. I would have to fire you as my sister."

"What?"

"Well like you said he's great. I wouldn't want to loose him."

Piper laughed out loud, and as a payback, Phoebe grabbed Piper's sandwich taking a big bite out of it.

"I wasn't hungry anyway."

Piper replied as she turned on the car and took off for home. Right around that time, Prue was walking off the elevator at Bucklands. Walking past her secretary she knew she was in for a lot of explaining.

"Prue, Mr. Caldwell has been looking for you. He's really pissed."

"Yea, well what else is new? I'm about to piss him off more. Where is he?"

"In his office."

"Figures. Thanks Monica."

Walking down the hall she passed many workers who were rushing through the halls carrying many of the items that were about to be auctioned off. She felt bad for them, but knew she didn't have time to stop and help. Not even bothering to knock, she walked through the door before she lost her nerve.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Where the hell have you been? The auction starts in an hour and look at you. You look like you slept in those cloths."

"That's because I did. Listen, I'm not going to be able to work today."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Jack can handle the auction. He's been working with me the whole time, he knows every detail."

"Jack is not my best employee. You are!"

"Well your best employee needs some time. My cousin, the one I just got custody of, was hurt really bad. She's in the hospital right now, she almost died last night. I need to work half days for a while, but I need the rest of this week off."

"But.."

"I'm sorry, if you can't give me this then I'll have no choice but to quit and find a company that will give me the time."

"Alright, alright you win. I sure as hell don't want to loose you. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you. I'll be back here next Monday, we can arrange a work schedule then."

Prue shook Mr. Caldwell's hand and walked out of the office. Walking toward the elevator she bumped right into Jack.

"Prue, where have you been? Caldwell is going nuts. You look exhausted."

"I am. Listen, call me tonight and I'll explain everything."

"Wait a minute, you're leaving? What about the auction?"

"You can handle it. I have total confidence in you. I'm taking the rest of the week off. Like I said, call me tonight. I promise to explain everything. Right now I have to go."

Giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek she walked away, leaving him totally confused. She quickly grabbed a cab and headed home. Arriving almost at the same time as Piper and Phoebe, they fought for the shower, changed cloths, and headed back to the hospital.


	12. CHAPTER 12

Walking into the ICU, Megan grabbed Phoebe's arm and led them back to the elevator. 

"She's not here. Third floor. Room 337"

They quickly went two floors down, got off the elevator and followed Phoebe into the room. They were happy to see Nancy not only awake, but also laughing at a television program.

"Hey you're awake."

"Yea, Doctor Campbell was just here. She thinks I'll be able to go home in a week or two. She's not sure, but she says if everything goes fine, and I behave myself, I can come home."

"Well then you better behave."

Letting out a small chuckle Nancy's throat was still very dry, and she let out a few coughs.

"Can I have some water please?"

"Sure sweetie, here you go."

As Nancy sipped her water there was a knock at the door. She wasn't sure who would be knocking, doctors and nurses usually just walked in. Prue got up and opened the door a little bit.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse us. Is this Nancy Halliwell's room?"

"Yes it is. Who are you two?"

"We're friends of hers from school. Can we come in?"

"Um…I don't think…"

"Mom who is it?"

"Some friends from school."

"Well let them in."

Reluctantly Prue opened the door and allowed the two strangers to enter the room.

"Jill, Susan, how did you guys know I was here?"

"When you weren't in school today, we went to the office. After annoying them long enough, they said that your cousin called and told them about you being here. Um, was this our fault?"

Nancy looked at Prue who had anger in her eyes. Right away she knew that these were the girls who had caused Nancy to be hit by the ball. She remembered from the vision they had shared. Nancy knew that any minute Prue was ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"Not really. Let me introduce everyone. Jill, Susan, this is Piper and Phoebe, and my Mom. Everyone this is Jill and Susan. FRIENDS OF MINE from school."

"Hi nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell. Nancy is a great kid; just wish we had found that out a little easier."

Prue shook their hands. She could see in their eyes that they were truly sorry for what they had done. She also figured that if Nancy could forgive them, then she should too.

"Actually it's Miss, not Mrs. Please call me Prue."

"Prue is really my cousin as well, but she adopted me after my parents passed away. So she's my Mom now. Also to let you know, what you guys did kind of saved my life."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, someday I'll explain. For now just know it's not your fault. I'll be fine. What's that?"

"Well you were only back to school for one day, and we didn't know if you were going to come back. If you are we didn't want you to fall too far behind. We got your class schedule from the office, and brought you your homework."

"Thanks guys. That's really nice of you. Phoebe can you bring me my books from home, so I can get everything done."

"Sure I can.."

"Not. Thank you for bringing this stuff to her, but I don't think she'll be coming back any time soon. At least not this term."

"Mom yes I will. I've already talked to Doctor Campbell, she said as soon as I'm strong enough I can go back. Probably a few weeks after I get out of here."

"Yea, well, we'll see."

"Listen Nancy, we just stopped by to see you, and drop this off. If you want, we can pick up the homework, and take it to school for you. Either way we'll stop by and see you again."

"Thanks guys. Hopefully I'll be going home at the end of the week."

Jill and Susan could see that a family fight was about to erupt, so they left the room as quickly as possible. Prue closed the door behind them, then returned to Nancy's bedside, taking the papers that Jill had given her.

"You aren't going back to that school, not that soon."

"Mom I am too. Like I said I already talked to Doctor Campbell."

"Prue stop fighting with her. You're not going to win. She's a stubborn Halliwell too."

Just as Prue was about to argue more, a nurse walked in with a needle in hand. Picking up Nancy's chart from the end of the bed she looked at the girls.

"I'm sorry ladies. Visiting hours are over, you'll have to leave now. Nancy needs to get some rest."

"What's the needle for?"

Nancy hated needles. The I.V. had been taken out, so she knew that it would go right into her skin, and didn't want any part of it. She was ready to jump off the bed, if she could have.

"It's to help you sleep."

"I've slept enough thanks. I don't need that."

"Sorry. Doctors orders."

"Nancy, do you want to come home in a week?"

"Sure I do Mom."

"Then do what you're told. Remember you have to behave. We'll see you tomorrow."

"But Mom, I hate needles."

"I know, but if it will help you get better faster, then close you eyes, take a deep breath, and it will be over fast."

Nancy watched as the girls left the room. Prue would have stayed, but she knew she couldn't be there every time Nancy needed a shot, she had to learn to take it on her own.

"No offence Nurse, but I have some real trust issues. Does Jamie, or Megan, or Sam work on this floor?"

"Sam does. Why?"

"Would it be alright if she comes in and gave me the shot?"

"I'll see if I can find her, but if she's busy, you'll have to settle for me."

"Ok."

The nurse exited the room and Nancy tried to focus on anything, except the pain that she was experiencing. She hoped that maybe she might fall asleep before anyone could return to give her a shot. No such luck, less then five minutes later Sam entered the room.

"So I hear someone needs a shot?"

"No! Someone thinks I need a shot."

"Nancy I can see you're in pain. It's written all over your face. We wouldn't give you something if we didn't think you needed it. Trust us. Ok?"

"I'll try. Sorry to pull you away from whatever you were doing."

"That's alright. I was just collecting the dinner trays. Not exactly the most fun job, everyone always wants to complain to me about the food."

Smiling at Nancy she put on rubber gloves, and helped Nancy to roll on her side.

"Now, take a deep breath. 1,2,3. There all done. That wasn't so bad was it?"

When Sam rolled Nancy onto her back she could see a small tear fall from Nancy's eye. Nancy really hated needles, and she was glad it was over for now.


	13. CHAPTER 13

As the girls headed to the car they began to think about everything they were going to need to do before Nancy even came home. 

"Prue, I've been thinking, our house isn't exactly wheelchair friendly. I mean, even Nancy's room is upstairs."

"I know what you mean. I've been thinking about that too. Do you think you could give Dan a call? Maybe he can come over and help us discuss what we are going to need to have done. Maybe he can at least give us an estimate."

"I could give it a try."

Piper pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dan's work number. She wasn't on the phone long; Dan was always willing to help when it came to his girlfriend's family.

"He said he would come over as soon as he gets done with his job today."

"That's fast!"

"Well it helps that he lives next door. Beside he would do just about anything to see me tonight."

They laughed all the way to the car. Later on that night, Dan sat with notebook in hand, making a list of everything they were going to need to do.

"So how much do you think this is going to run us?"

"Well with me doing it, the labor will be free. Supplies shouldn't be too much. I can get most of it at cost price. The big stuff, it's hard to tell. Chair lift, special shower, etc? You know, Nancy isn't exactly adopted yet, I'll bet the state will pay for some of it."

"We'd rather not get them involved at this time."

"What about the checks they send you every month?"

"Out of the question. We think it's really stupid for them to pay me to be a foster parent to someone who is my flesh and blood. Every one of those checks gets put into an account for Nancy. It's her college fund."

"Her social worker does know right?"

"I called her when we got home. She's going to the hospital tomorrow morning to talk with the doctors."

"She doesn't think you had anything to do with it, does she?"

"I don't know. I mean to the outside observer, you have a pretty health child one day, and the next she can't walk. She wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't at least look into it. I'm not worried."

"You know Prue, I can probably ask around the hospital and find the most cost effective way to get what we need."

"Good thinking Pheebs. See what you can get, give all the information to Dan. I'm not working for a least the next week, and Piper has the club taken car of, so Dan if there is any little things we can do on our own, when you can't, just let us know. You think we can have it all ready before she comes home?"

"Don't worry. One way or another we'll get it all done."

The following morning when Prue arrived at the hospital, she was not surprised to find Jamie, Nancy's social worker sitting in the chair talking to Nancy. She quietly stood in the hallway, out of sight, waiting for their conversation to be over.

"Now Nancy, I want you to be totally straight with me. Has anyone at home hit you, or hurt you at any time?"

"NO!"

"Alright, calm down. You know that I like you family. I have to ask these questions, or someone you don't know might come in and ask them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just for someone to even think that they would hurt me, it's insane. I mean Piper and Phoebe couldn't hurt a fly, and Mom, well she may be strict, but she's not violent, or crazy. Believe me, after what I've already been through in L.A., if there was a problem at home, you would be the first to know. If you want to put the blame on anyone, for not finding out about this earlier, blame my doctor."

"Doctor Campbell?"

"No, not her. The idiot I've been seen since I got here. I know my Physical Therapist has sent him letters on my progress, which wasn't half as good as it should have been. He said I wasn't working hard enough, and that I need to do the work, even if it hurt. He didn't even give me a new x-ray or anything. I hate him for not listening to her, or me."

"How do you know the letters she sends to him?"

"She told me she was going to send it, and I know he got them too. He talked to me about it at my last check up. I told him my back so stiffer then it had been a month ago, and if I moved around too much it would tighten up and become sore. I also told him how winded I got after a long workout, or a long walk. He said I was being lazy, and needed to do better. I overheard him say to a nurse that he thinks teenage girls are lazy, and don't want to do the work. I was working hard in therapy, and I know now, I'm going to have to work harder, but he should have listened to me. I know my body better then anyone, it's with me all the time."

"I agree with you, he should have. I will have someone look into him. He may have a lawsuit on his hands."

"Not from me. I'm not going to have him sued, maybe we can just make sure he can't treat young women. I know he's a good doctor, he has taken care of several people on the guys sports teams, they like him. I've seen them at his office, he's just not good with young women."

"Alright."

Jamie took the last of her notes, thanked Nancy for her honest answers, and corporation, and then left the room. She bumped into Prue who was sitting in the hall, hands covering her face.

"Prue? You alright?"

"I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but I overheard what she said about Doctor Jenson, I can't believe him. All that time she's been telling him, and he wouldn't listen, why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Kids sometimes think that doctors are never wrong. No matter how smart Nancy may be, she isn't immune to sometimes still thinking like a child. I will handle Jenson, Nancy may not want to sue him, but the state might have other ideas. After all, the state recommended him for Nancy's care, something I'm going to make sure doesn't happen again."

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that."

"Well it's been nice seeing you again Prue. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Believe me, I understand. I take no offense to you asking questions about us. We have nothing to hide."

Of course in the back of Prue's mind she knew part of that was a lie, but being a witch was the last thing on her mind right now.

"I've already talked to the doctors, Nancy's teacher, and the school nurse. You have nothing to worry about. I do have one question for you though. Did you know that Nancy was calling you Mom?"

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. In fact that shows how much she has progressed in a short amount of time. You girls are definitely doing something right. Keep up the good work."

"We will. Thanks."

Prue shook Jamie's hand and then walked into Nancy's room. After asking how she was feeling, and talking about her homework, and plans for getting it handed in, Prue was ready for a real Mother, Daughter talk.

"Nancy, I don't want you to think that I was eavesdropping, but I overheard what you told Jamie, about Doctor Jenson."

"Yea?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. Part of me thought he was right. I thought maybe since I didn't want to be there, I wasn't working hard enough. Then I thought maybe I was just complaining too much."

"I want you to make me a promise, one that you can never ever break?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me, if you ever talk to someone about how you feel, or what's going on in your life, and they don't listen, you will come and talk to me. If you can't talk to me, then talk to Piper, or Phoebe, we can't help you, if we don't know what's going on. Promise?"

"I'll try. I'm sorry you have to go through the trouble of finding me another doctor."

"When it comes to your well being, it is never trouble. Now, I have to get going, do you need anything from home?"

"Nope, you brought my school books, so I think I'm good. Maybe, if you guys could, I kind of miss my music, can I have my CD player, and some CD's?"

"Sure. I think Phoebe is working this afternoon, if I can catch her before she leaves, she'll bring it by. If not, Piper is coming this evening, she will. Alright?"

"Thanks Mom. I…"

"You?"

"I…I…I Love You."

"I love you too."

Prue remembered the feeling she had only a few years ago when she finally was able to tell her sisters that she loved them. She never realized the impact it had on her sisters, now she knew. Kissing Nancy on they cheek, she gave her a gentle hug, then headed home to start getting to work on the house's overhaul. They knew they had a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it.


	14. CHAPTER 14

For Nancy the week couldn't go by fast enough. She tried really hard to follow all the directions the doctors and nurses gave her. She didn't want to give them any reason to keep her any longer. Finally the long and grueling week was over, and Nancy was given the green light to go home. The girls arrived at the hospital to pick her up.

"So is someone ready to come home?"

Nancy simply handed them her bag and waited for her wheel chair to arrive. Lucy took that moment to walk in the room.

"You're not here to tell me I can't go home are you? Cause if you are you better have something to knock me out, or I'll go nuts."

"No you're still going home. Prue I need you to sign these papers. I know you've been having trouble finding another doctor for Nancy, if it's alright with you, I would like to continue to be Nancy's primary doctor. I have an outpatient office here at the hospital."

"I think that would be wonderful. Nancy seems to like, and trust you."

"As long as she's not sticking me with needles."

"Nancy behave yourself."

Prue gave her best stern voice to Nancy as she signed the paper, and watched as Phoebe and Piper placed her into the wheelchair that had just arrived.

"Here are just a few reminders about her home care. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

"We'll be fine. Can we go now?"

"Nancy I'm not going to tell you again. Don't be rude."

"Sorry, I just really want to get out of here. Piper you are cooking dinner tonight right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You try a week of hospital food, and you would know why. Goodbye Doctor Campbell, I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"From now on you call me Lucy. Take care of yourself."

With that the girls wheeled her out of the room, down the hall, and waited for the elevator. Lucy grabbed Prue by the arm before she could leave the room. It was obvious that she wanted to say something with Nancy out of earshot.

"Prue, are you guys sure you can handle everything. She is still in a lot of pain, even though she tries to hide it."

"We're sure. We can monitor her better at home. Piper doesn't heave to go into the club till late in the afternoon, and starting this week I work half days. So when Piper can't be there, I can."

"Alright, just remember she needs to say on all four of the medications, to keep the fluid build up from returning."

"We have it all mapped out at home, and a special alarm to tell us that it's time."

"Great, I'll see you in about a week for a check up."

Prue shook her hand, said goodbye, and headed to the elevator where the others were still waiting. When the doors opened, Sam, Megan, and Jamie were standing inside.

"We were hoping to catch you before you left. We wanted to say goodbye, and talk to Phoebe for a minute."

"Sure, why don't you guys take Nancy downstairs, and I'll meet you there in a second."

Prue and Piper politely said goodbye and took a very anxious Nancy downstairs.

"What's up?"

"We just want you to remember that if you have any problems, you can call us. We only live a few minutes away from you."

"Also, I wanted to remind you that Nancy will do just about anything to stay away from the shots. Watch for the signs that she needs it. You remember them right?"

"No problem Sam, I got them straight. Come to think of it, I could use your help with something. Working here, I've had lots of practice giving Nancy her shots, but Prue and Piper haven't. Do you guys think you could come by the next couple of nights, and help supervise them? I would feel better if qualified people were talking them through it."

"We'll be there as soon as our shift lets out."

"Thanks."

By the time they finished talking a new elevator had arrived and took them all downstairs. Once outside, Phoebe found that Nancy was already loaded into the jeep, and Prue was just folding up the chair, and loading it in the back.

"Don't worry Nancy, Prue has already ordered a minivan that has a build in ramp. We should have it in a few weeks, so this won't always take this much time."

"Oh goody. How long before I won't need any of this?"

"You know we don't know the answer to that. Hey look on the bright side. When the new van shows up, I'll get to drive you around more, since it'll be mine, when the others don't need it."

"That's good because?"

"Who else takes you to the movies or ice cream after Physical Therapy?"

"Oh yes that. I have to go five days a week now. How exciting more pain."

Nancy had started therapy while in the hospital. Of course working with Greg, the hospital therapist was not the same as working with Jamie, but the pain was no different. Her back felt like it hurt all the time, and it was difficult not to show it. Phoebe hopped in the back seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Mom, when do I get to go back to school?"

"If all goes well, and you do everything your asked to, without a fight. Maybe, and that's a big maybe, you can go back in a few weeks."

"Mom if your still worried about it, you can take me on my first day back. I'll even let you take me inside. You can meet some of the people I know. Then you'll know them too, and won't be so worried."

"We'll talk about it later. Until then you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, every night, Jill or Susan will drop off my homework, that's due for the next day. I need to do it, put it in an envelope, and you guys will put it on the front porch in the morning. The bus will stop by the house, and the girls will pick up the packet, and hand my assignments in for me."

"That's right, and IF you go back, you will make up the test you missed, as the teachers see fit."

They pulled up to the house and lifted Nancy out of the car and into her chair. Nancy immediately noticed the difference on the outside of the house.

"What happened here?"

"Well we had ramps installed on all the stairs outside, and wait until you see the inside."

Nancy started to push herself toward the house. Prue grabbed hold of the back of the chair and stopped her. Nancy tried to fight it, but wasn't winning."

"The therapist said I needed to get used to doing stuff like this."

"Not yet. Remember Lucy only let you come home under strict orders that you are to stay in bed."

"Oh Man! You mean I actually have to follow those rules?"

Phoebe pushed Nancy up the stairs, and when they came inside Nancy saw the lift for upstairs.

"You guys have been busy!"

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

They lifted her out of the chair, and onto the lift.

"Eventually, you'll be able to do this yourself."

"Eventually, I won't need this at all."

"Ok, now just hit the button on the side."

Nancy pushed the button and the chair began to lift her up the stairs. Not being use to it, she gripped the side, afraid she was going to fall out. Once they reached the top of the stairs, she found that they had another wheelchair waiting for her.

"One for upstairs and the other for everywhere else."

They explained as they lifted her out of the lift and into her chair. Wheeling her into her room, she again noticed all the changes. In the closet, they lowered the rail so she could reach all her cloths. The legs on the bed had been shortened making it easier for Nancy to eventually get in and out of bed on her own.

"So what do you think?"

Nancy didn't say anything; this was become so real for her now that she was home. This was really her life now, and she had to learn to accept it. Piper leaned over and whispered into Prue's ear.

"I think reality is just starting to sink in. Don't push, give her sometime."

Nodding her head in agreement, Prue decided to just focus on getting back to work. Piper started to unload Nancy's back, putting the dirty cloths in the hamper, and the unused one's in the dresser where they belonged.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

Prue and Phoebe lifted Nancy out of her chair, and placed her gently onto the bed.

"Thanks guys."

"Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just my headphones and then some food."

Phoebe retrieved Nancy's CD player and her portable CD case, kissed her on the head, and exited the room with the others. Nancy felt strange being home again. She put her headphones on, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she fell asleep listening to the soft music that was playing in her head. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

In a blink of an eye, four hours had passed and Phoebe was walking past Nancy's room, she could hear her crying. Knocking gently on the door she waited for a moment then popped the door open, poking her head inside. Nancy immediately began to wipe her eyes trying to pull herself together.

"Nancy you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No problem. Where are Mom and Piper?"

"They went to the store. What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know. I woke up, and for a second everything seemed fine. It's like this almost every morning, just for a moment, I forget that I can't walk or do things for myself. I feel so helpless."

"Nancy, you are not helpless, you just need some help that's all. Soon you'll be doing things for yourself; it'll just take some time."

Phoebe noticed a strange look on Nancy's face. She knew it wasn't a pain look, she didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Well I, um…well um…."

"Spit it out, what?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Nancy it's nothing to be embarrassed about, we are more then happy to help with whatever you need help with. I promise we'll make it as least uncomfortable for you as possible."

Phoebe helped Nancy to the bathroom and then returned her to her room. Placing her back into the bed, she noticed that Nancy was holding her breath, and clinching her teeth together. Phoebe looked at her watch and did the math. Nancy had left the hospital that morning, and was given her last pain dose at around 7:00, it was now almost 2:30, and the painkiller usually only lasted about five hours.

"You know it's been a while since you had any pain medication. How you doing?"

"If I say fine would you believe me?"

"Nancy we talked about this while you were in the hospital. If you are in pain, you have to say so. Unless you want to end up back there."

"No not really, but why does it have to be a needle?"

Phoebe didn't reply, she simply left the room and returned moments later with the supplies she needed. She placed the rubber gloves on her hands, and helped Nancy to roll on her side. Picking up the cotton swab, she cleaned a spot on Nancy's hip, before picking up the needle. Phoebe had been shown how to administer the shot while Nancy was in the hospital, but this was her first time doing it alone.

She paused for a moment taking a deep breath and then inserted the needle into Nancy's hip. Nancy jumped when the needle went in, which caused Phoebe to jump. She quickly pushed in the plunger, then removed the needle and used a new cotton swab to re-clean the area.

"There you go all done."

"Great. Next time don't take a breath like that. For a second there I thought you messed up."

"Hey I'm learning too you know. You think I want to hurt you?"

"No, sorry. I just hate feeling like this!"

"Nancy take it easy. This is the first day of the rest of your life with us."

"Yea, well I hope that the rest of the days are a little better than this, because this whole week has been a real BIT…"

Phoebe put her hand over Nancy's mouth.

"Don't you dare, or I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap."

The two of them laughed as Nancy could feel the painkiller kicking in immediately. She was starting to relax, and then looked at the clock for herself.

"I can't believe I've been asleep since I got home. When can I get some food, I'm starving?"

"Piper made a sandwich for you before they left. That should tide you over until tonight. She's got a special welcome home dinner planned for us."

"Do I get to eat downstairs? I'm sick of eating in bed."

"Yes, but for now, I'll get your sandwich for you."

Phoebe left the room and returned with food and milk. Nancy wanted to listen to some more music, but the headphones were becoming uncomfortable.

"Phoebe can I eat in that chair next to the stereo. I want to play some music, but don't want to use the headphones. I promise to keep the volume down low."

Phoebe moved Nancy to the chair and watched as a CD was loaded. Once it started playing Nancy adjusted the volume so it was just loud enough to hear. As soon as Nancy picked up her sandwich Phoebe took hold of the stereo control, and cranked the volume.

"Phoebe what are you doing?"

"Just grooving to the music."

She replied as she began to dance around the room, entertaining Nancy as she ate. Several songs later Prue stormed into the room covering her ears from the sound of the stereo. Prue began to yell and Phoebe, and look sternly at Nancy. Nancy could feel herself becoming afraid, she didn't know why; it was like her body took over as her hands began to shake. She felt like she was afraid to move, but that didn't stop her from forgetting about her legs, as she attempted to stand, only to find herself face down on the floor.

"NANCY! Phoebe turn that off."

Phoebe ran over to the stereo and pushed the power button as Prue made her way over to Nancy. Helping Nancy to turn over on her back, Prue was surprised by the response she got. Nancy had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Nancy what's wrong?"

Phoebe came over and immediately began to check her vital signs. They both thought that she was having some kind of reactions. Phoebe thought maybe she gave her too much painkiller and she was going to have a seizure.

"We better call an ambulance."

"NO DON'T!"

The word ambulance brought Nancy to her senses a little. She pushed herself into a seated position, and started to scoot her body away from them. Hearing the yelling going on upstairs Piper burst into the room and was shocked by the display. She just stood in the doorway.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't…"

None of them could understand what was going on. Why was Nancy acting like this? Why was she shaking? What was wrong? As if a light bulb whet on in Pipers head she grabbed Prue by the shoulders and helped her to stand. She made her sister sit on the edge of the bed and then slowly approached Nancy.

"Nancy I'm just going to talk to you. Just like when we talked about your parents. Remember?"

Nancy never took her eyes off Prue. She was so afraid to open her mouth. She didn't even seem to know why. She simply nodded her head yes as she listened to the words coming out of Pipers mouth. Piper ushered Phoebe to back off and sit in the chair, Piper knew only the one on one approach would work with Nancy right now.

"Alright, it's just you and me talking here. Will you look at me? Come on look at me. Prue and Phoebe are just going to sit there, and not say a word."

Nancy finally took her eyes off Prue by taking a deep breath closing her eyes and turning her head to Piper before opening them again.

"That's a girl. Now you're not hurt are you?"

Still afraid to speak she just shook her head no.'

"Good. Now are you afraid?"

Nancy found her eyes return to Prue, then back to Piper to shake her head yes.

"Can you tell me what you're afraid of?"

Nancy wanted to find the words, but they were too painful to say. She focused on Piper and tried to mind link to say the answer, but her emotions were blocking her. She couldn't get out of her own mind, let alone into someone else's. She just lifted her arm, extended her index finer, and while looking at the floor pointed to Prue. She could hear Prue suck in her breath, and she immediately pulled her arm back covering her face.

"Prue, you're afraid of Prue right?"

Piper looked into Prue's eyes, she could see she was about to jump off the bed and go to Nancy. Piper knew that wasn't the best thing to do right now. Piper just gestured to Prue to stay where she was. Prue nodded her head in agreement as they heard a small voice come from behind shaking hands that were still covering Nancy's face.

"Yes."

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid to say yes. Can you tell me why you're afraid?"

"She's mad. When people get mad at me, bad things happen."

"Bad things like what?"

Nancy had once again clamed up. Piper scooted closer to Nancy and lowed Nancy's hands away from her face. She lifted Nancy's chin so they were looking eye to eye. Piper knew what Nancy was going to say, but she knew they couldn't move past it, till Nancy could admit it to herself.

"Nancy I can't help if you don't tell me. Bad things like what?"

"When adults yell at me, I almost always get hit, or thrown out and put into a new home."

"Do you really think Prue would kick you out?"

"No."

"Do you think Prue is going to hit you?"

"Maybe…No not really."

"Nancy it's perfectly normal to feel the way you do right now. You have been through hell. I know you're not really afraid of Prue, but your body doesn't"

"I don't want her to be mad at me, or Phoebe."

"Nancy Prue isn't mad."

"But she was yelling."

"Nancy Prue isn't mad, you have to trust us."

Nancy had forgotten that Phoebe was still in the room. As a fear response she grabbed hold of Piper before looking into Prue's eyes.

"I'm not mad, but yes I was yelling. That's just what sisters do sometimes. I understand you being afraid. It's difficult to hear, but I understand. When I was young do you know that I couldn't even tell my own sisters that I loved them."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that if I said it, they would go away, just like my Mom and Dad."

"What?"

"The last thing I ever said to my Mom was I love you, then she was gone. So for a long time, I thought that was what you said to people who were going to die. In my Dad's case, it's leave for a very long time. It's taken a long time to get over that."

"When did you finally tell them you loved them?"

"About a year ago."

"You mean I'm going to always be afraid of you?"

"No. The only real reason it took so long, was because nobody ever tried to talk to me about it. The only reason I can tell them now, is because Phoebe actually talked to me, I didn't even realized I had never said it. When they would say 'I love you Prue', I would just say 'me too.' It wasn't until Phoebe asked why I do that, that I realized I was doing it."

"So how long till I won't be afraid of you?"

"I don't know. We can keep talking about it, and maybe we can find someone else you can talk to."

"You mean a shrink? Great now you think I'm crazy too."

"We don't think you're crazy. We just think you need to talk through some things, and once you do, you'll feel a whole lot better. Trust me, sometimes people just need some outside help. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Have any of you guys ever been to a shrink?"

She looked around the room and none of them were saying a thing. It was like each of them wanted to answer, but were ashamed of their answers.

"You guys want me to go and see someone, when you're not willing to admit that you each have gone at one time or another? No Way!"

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your faces. If it's nothing to be ashamed of, then why can't you guys just admit it too me?"

The girls looked at each other, none of them had really known that the other had gone. They each at one time or another had things they couldn't talk to each other about and needed help. It just wasn't something they ever thought they would be discussing.

"I went when I was in high school."

"Piper, how come Prue and I never knew?"

"I didn't want you to. Grams noticed I wasn't happy at school, and she was worried about me. It was not big deal, I only went for a few months. It was alright."

"Was that around your senior year?"

"How did you know?"

"You seemed to change around that time. That's when you joined a few clubs, and made a few friends."

"Prue graduated the year before, and Grams knew that Prue stuck up for me a lot while she was there. She knew that my little sister couldn't do that, so she wanted to know I could take care of myself. When did you go?"

"After I went through my rebellious phase, after my boyfriend attacked me. I was scared all the time, and didn't want to leave the house, even to go to school. Grams made me go, he helped me to not be so afraid. How about you?"

"Grams sent me when I got suspended from school for drinking. You and Prue were both away at college, and Grams didn't know what else to do with me."

"I remember that. She called me, I didn't know what to say."

"I do. You yelled at me for almost two hours on the phone, and told me you were going to kick my butt when you got home for the semester break. Grams figured I better get my act together by then, so she sent me. He helped me understand that I was just missing you guys, not to mention I didn't have either one of you to look after me, I was trying to get some attention. When I went back to school, I still got into trouble, but I got better grades in the process."

"Boy you guys really were messed up."

They all turned to Nancy who had just listened to their conversation. She had a different look on her face, on that was kind of unreal.

"We weren't messed up, we were young, and going through our own problems growing up."

Nancy laughed a little as she looked at Prue. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I know that I saw pictures of you guys when you were young, but I'm trying to picture you being a rebel. I just can't see it Mom."

Prue felt this was her chance to move. She got off the bed and Nancy gripped Piper again.

"Sorry, physical response."

"That's alright. It's like someone with epilepsy, they can't control their seizures anymore then you can control how your body react when you're scared. Can I give you a hug?"

Nancy loosened her grip on Piper and leaned in to get her hug. Once inside Prue's loving embrace she remembered how it felt to feel save. Her body became relaxed and she could the tension leaving her body, Prue could feel it too. When Nancy had first put her arms around her neck for the hug, they felt like ten pound weights, they were so tense and heavy, now they felt loose, and flexible, almost like a feather.

"Not to break up this moment, but I have a dinner to cook."

Piper got up off the floor, kissed Nancy on the top of the head and left the room.

"Now are you sure you're not hurt from the fall?"

"No Mom, I'm alright."

"Good. Now about the music."

"Prue that was my fault. Nancy had the volume down, I turned it up."

"Somehow I knew that. Listen, loud is alright, but not blaring. We could hear it all the way to the street. Don't let Phoebe became a bad influence on you. Deal?"

"Deal. Now can someone help me up?"

Phoebe and Prue lifted her up and put her back into the chair.

"So you want to listen to some more music?"

"No I kind of bored of it. Can I go downstairs and watch television till dinner?"

"I think that can be arranged."

They helped Nancy downstairs, got her comfortable on the couch and then headed into the kitchen to help with dinner. As Piper cooked dinner, Phoebe set the table, and Prue helped make the salad. From time to time they each went to check on Nancy who was watching T.V. in-between falling asleep. The emotional rollercoaster she had gone though had drained her of all her energy.

"I feel so bad that I scared her like that."

"Prue don't do this. You remember when we first brought her home from L.A.? The doctor had suggested that we find someone for her to talk to. We didn't focus on it at the time, because we didn't even know if she was going to be staying. A shrink couldn't help with her worrying about demon attacks."

"True, but I should talk to Jamie, see if she can suggest someone."

"Which Jamie?"

"Very funny. You know we need to figure out some short names they can go by."

"Nurse Jamie goes by Fuller, all the time."

"Fine. That's one down, and two to go." 


	16. CHAPTER 16

Around 6:00 Nancy awoke from a peaceful nap, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Prue yelled as she made her way down the stairs that she would get it. Moments later Prue walked in with some unexpected company followed closely behind.

"Nancy, look who's here."

Nancy began to sit up to greet her visitors with a smile, but that quickly fell from her face when she saw Megan, and Fuller coming around the corner.

"Hi Nancy. How's your first day home going?"

"Fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nancy don't be rude. Phoebe invited them over. They are going to do some studying and celebrate your homecoming with us."

"Yea right!"

Somehow Nancy didn't believe her. Something wasn't right about them being here, but she would leave it alone for now. Around 6:30 everyone joined around the table for a peaceful dinner. Piper had prepared some of Nancy's favorite foods. The first thing that Nancy did was notice a small plastic cup on the side of her dish that contained two pills, her antibiotics. She took them down right away, and then dove into her dinner.

"Everything looks great Piper."

"Thank you so much for inviting Megan and I. You don't know how long it's been since we had a home cooked meal."

"It's our pleasure."

Nancy was actually enjoying their company for a change. Not once had they mentioned the hospital, or Nancy's medication. She didn't mind this Megan and Fuller, as long as there were no needles around. They continued to chat casually throughout the dinner. Nancy remained fairly quiet, she was to busy eating to say much.

By 7:30, Nancy was feeling somewhat full, and a little uncomfortable. They had just cleared the table, and Piper was bringing out desert, a chocolate cake, with the words welcome home Nancy, spelled across the top. Piper cut a nice size piece for Nancy, and then dished out the rest.

"Nancy is something wrong with the cake?"

"Of course not Piper. Just resting my stomach so I can really enjoy it."

In reality Nancy's stomach was really starting to hurt, and her back was aching in ways she couldn't really describe. She didn't want to say anything that would ruin the nice evening they were having. Her stomach felt like a ten pound weight came crashing down; she knew that at any moment she was going to be sick.

"Could I be excused for a minute? I just want to wash my hands."

"Do you need any help?"

"No I think I can handle it thanks."

She quickly left the table and rolled herself into the downstairs bathroom. Closing the door, she rolled over to the toilet and began to pray that her stomach would settle down. Seconds later the acids in her stomach became too much and she felt the contents of her stomach emptying into the toilet below. Several minutes later, her stomach had calmed down, but her back was aching from trying to lean forward so her head was over the toilet. She leaned back into her chair, grabbing a towel off the rack next to her. She was jolted back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Nancy? You alright in there?"

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

She began to wipe her mouth, and realized that she had some vomit on her shirt. She knew that Phoebe was still standing in the hall, and knew she wouldn't be able to hide that. She couldn't even reach the sink to get some water on the towel.

"Phoebe? You still out there?"

"Yes. You need some help?"

"Yes please. Just you though, no one else please."

Phoebe opened the door, and was not too surprised by what she found. Somehow she knew that Nancy wasn't feeling good.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't think I was going to be sick. Besides I didn't want Piper to think it was her cooking."

"Did you eat too much?"

"I think so. I guess my eyes are bigger then my stomach."

"Well, let's get you upstairs, and changed."

"Can you ask Piper to save my cake till tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Phoebe rolled Nancy out of the bathroom and put her in the chair lift. Taking her upstairs, Phoebe noticed Nancy's slightly sweaty face, and her clinched teeth, and unusual silence. Once in Nancy's room, she got her cleaned up, into pajamas, and into bed.

Nancy thought she had won when Phoebe left the room, kissing her goodnight. When she didn't return right away, Nancy got as comfortable as possible, and prepared herself for what would probably be a rough night, but it was worth it if she didn't have to have another needle today.

"Pheebs, where's Nancy?"

"In bed. She wasn't feeling real well."

"What?"

"I think she ate too much, she got sick to her stomach. She said she didn't want Piper to think it was her cooking. I also think she's in a lot of pain."

"And she wanted to avoid the shot right?"

"You got it. So Piper, Prue which one of you want to do the honors?"

"Prue why don't you do it, I haven't had enough practice yet."

"Piper besides celebrating Nancy's homecoming, Phoebe wanted us to help you guys get comfortable with giving Nancy her shots. You watch her doing the day right?"

"Yea."

"Then we should show you tonight, and Prue tomorrow. You'll need to give her one sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"We might all need to go up there. I don't think she is going to like this one bit."

One by one they started upstairs. Piper and Fuller went into the upstairs bathroom to get the medication and supplies. Once they walked out they all took a deep breath and entered Nancy's room. Megan and Fuller were not too surprised by what they found.

"What's up guys? Come to say goodnight?"

Nancy's voice was very shaky; she had sweat rolling down her face. They could see that she was getting rather pale, and in a lot of pain.

"Yes, but Piper is also going to give you a pain shot."

"Why? I don't need it."

"Yes you do. You know it."

"NO! I'M FINE!"

"Nancy please don't make this difficult."

"MOM I'M JUST FINE. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. NOT TONIGHT!"

"Prue we are going to need to hold her down. She is in to much pain to think rationally."

"Jamie, maybe you should give her the shot. I really don't want to mess up."

"No Piper, you guys need to know how to do this in any situation."

"Fine."

Megan, Phoebe, and Prue approached Nancy getting her rolled on her side. Nancy was using every ounce of energy she had to fight them off.

"I've never seen her fight this much."

Megan placed her hand on Nancy's forehead and could tell she was starting to get a slight fever.

"Phoebe you said she was throwing up in the bathroom?"

"Yea, I didn't want to make a big deal about it. She was kind of embarrassed. Why?"

"That means the medication didn't stay in her system. Prue you need to go downstairs and get another does. One of her antibiotics helps fight off fever, and she's going to need that pretty quick."

Phoebe took Prue's place holding Nancy as still as possible. Prue ran out of the room and got another round of Nancy's pills. Once she returned she found Fuller talking Piper through the last of the steps before the actual injection.

"Good, now tap the base of the needle to make sure there are no air bubbles in it. Good, now place a little of the skin cleaner on the cotton and clean a small spot on her hip."

Piper's hands were visibly shaking, and Prue was glad that Nancy had her back to her. Phoebe was trying as best she could to help keep Nancy calm. She had stopped fighting by this point, but was crying very loudly. They all knew that a lot of the tears were from the pain she was going through.

"Good Piper, now remember, don't hesitate. Just put the needle in, push in the plunger, and then pull it right out."

"Right."

Piper took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Fuller noticed and leaned in to whisper in Piper's ear.

"You can't close your eyes. You have to see what you're doing."

Reluctantly Piper opened her eyes, steadied her hand, and inserted the needle. Nancy didn't even flinch, so Piper quickly pushed in the plunger, pulled the needle out, and re-cleaned the area as instructed.

"Good job Piper."

Prue walked behind Piper, kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to Nancy.

"Here's her pills."

"Can't give them to her just yet. We need to wait till the painkiller kicks in, or she might get sick again. Let's get some cool cloths, and take a few of these blankets off her to make her more comfortable. Once she is a little more level headed, we can give her the pills."

They followed Megan's instructions, and each of them thanked God they had been there to help.

"Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe we did bring her home too soon."

"Prue you can't think like that. This could have happened, in another week, or another month. I'm just glad that Phoebe knew when to ask for help. That's the important thing right now."

"Megan's right. We know that you are just learning to be a Mom, and now you have to learn how to help a sick child as well. That's a lot for anyone, as long as you ask for help when you need it, there shouldn't be any reason you three can't handle this."

They sat for a while with Nancy till the pain killer kicked in. Once she was physically comfortable they gave her the antibiotic before leaving the room. The girls thanked Fuller and Megan for their help, said goodnight, and walked them to the door.

"She should be fine now, you guys might want to watch her tonight, make sure her temperature does go down. If it starts to rise, get her to the hospital right away."

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem. Phoebe has our number if you need us. We'll be back tomorrow to help out."

"We don't want to put you guys out."

"It's no trouble. We'll keep coming back until you guys can do this in your sleep. That's what friends are for."

They each let out a small chuckle, shook hands, and then went their separate ways.

"Phoebe, you were so smart to ask them to come over tonight."

"I just figured that you guys are my big sisters, and although I may like trying to boss you around, this was way too important."

"We would have listened you know."

"I know, but I'm only comfortable with me doing it. I'm not ready to teach someone else yet."

"We better get the kitchen cleaned up."

"Leave it to Piper to talk about house work on a night like this."

They entered the dinning room, cleared the last of the dishes, and worked together to get them washed, dried and put away. They took turns though out the night, watching over Nancy, and were grateful when around 3:00 in the morning; her temperature was back to normal. 


	17. CHAPTER 17

The next morning Nancy awoke feeling tension in her back, but very little pain. She allowed Phoebe to give her a shot, and then was helped downstairs for breakfast. 

"After you finish eating, you have to get to your homework. I called the school this morning. I explained to them that yesterday was your first day home, and due to some complications your homework won't be turned in today. They understood."

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome. Jill and Susan dropped off the stuff from yesterday, so you have two days worth of homework to do."

"Prue maybe we should give her a break."

"Piper it's alright. I want to get back to school as soon as possible, and I don't want to be behind when I do. It's not like I have anything else to do today."

"Fine, but if you start to get tired, you tell us."

"Don't worry. I will."

After breakfast was over, they cleared the table, and Phoebe helped get Nancy's books and papers from upstairs. Nancy spread everything out, and got to work right ways. She knew that even for her, it would take most of the day to get through all the material.

By 12:00 Nancy's eyes were becoming blurry. This time it wasn't from pain, but from looking at her books for the past four hours straight. Piper came out of the kitchen with Nancy's antibiotics, and some lunch.

"Tell you what, you deserve a break. Why don't we go each outside? Even at school you get a lunch hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

Nancy allowed Piper to push her into the back yard, and they settled in for a nice peaceful hour. Piper could tell that Nancy was getting tired, and prayed that Phoebe would be home before Nancy was due for another shot. Even after the night before, she wasn't ready to give her the shot alone.

Around 1:00 Phoebe came home, just in time to help with the shot. Once again, Nancy took it without argument, and remained fairly silent as Piper did her best to do it without Phoebe saying too much. Nancy wasn't about to pretend she wasn't tired, and asked to take a nap, so they got her comfortable on the couch, and she fell fast asleep. Around 3:00 she once again was awaken by the doorbell, moments later in walked Jill and Susan.

"We heard you came home yesterday. Welcome home."

"Thanks. I suppose you have more homework for me."

"Yep, sorry. At least tomorrow is Friday."

"I'm just glad I got caught up on everything this morning. Now I just have to do this stuff tonight."

"So when do you think you can come back?"

"Don't know. I still have to have pain shots every five hours. I think once I don't need them so much I can. How are you guys getting home, didn't the bus leave?"

"Yea, don't worry about it. My mom will pick us up after she gets off of work. We thought we could hang out until then, it that's alright."

"Fine with me. What do you want to do?"

"Homework. We have lots of it too."

"No problem. Phoebe or Prue?"

They both walked out of the kitchen, and over to the couch where Nancy was still laying down.

"Can one of you get my chair? We're going to do some homework, at the table."

Without giving a response Prue went to get the chair, while Phoebe helped Nancy to sit up. They then put her in the chair, and got her over to the table. Jill and Susan stayed out of the way; they felt a little uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Do you girls want something to drink?"

They were snapped out of their daze by Piper's voice.

"Sure whatever you have is great."

They walked over to the table and took seats on either side of Nancy, and got to work. Nancy couldn't take the silence anymore; they had been sitting down for almost fifteen minutes, and hadn't said a word.

"Guys if my condition makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to come over anymore."

"No! It's not that, we just don't know how to react."

"Well I would say treat me like you did when you first met me, but that won't work."

Jill and Susan each looked down at the table with frowns on their faces. They only looked up when they heard Nancy snicker.

"Guys I'm only kidding. Listen, you can ask questions, or make jokes, it's alright. Silence is the worst thing you can do to me. I'm just like I was before, not too much has changed. I mean I certainly won't be shooting hoops anytime soon, but otherwise I'm the same."

They agreed to try and returned to their work. Several hours later they were watching television, when the doorbell rang again, and Susan's mother was there to take them home. After saying goodbye to her friends, Nancy went into the kitchen.

"Your friends gone?"

"Yep. I think they'll be studying here everyday for a while, if that's alright?"

"Sure, your friends are always welcome."

"Good. I ended up help Susan with her math. She's in my Algebra class, and is having trouble keeping up. Jill on the other hand can't stand History, and isn't doing very well. I'm trying to make it make sense to her so she won't flunk."

"That's great. I'm sure they appreciate it."

"It's nice to feel needed, and liked at the same time. Speaking of feeling needed, can I help with dinner?"

"Sure, why don't you make the salad? Then maybe you can help set the table."

"Sounds like a plan."

They got to work and started what they hoped would become a regular routine in the house. They talked, and laughed, and had a great time making dinner together as a family. It was even better when Piper returned home early from the club, and joined in on the fun.

They each knew they still had many more battles to get through with Nancy, and each other, but hoped with time and patience,

**LOVE WOULD CONQURE ALL!**


	18. CHAPTER 18

This ends the Third story in my series. 

The only caracters that belong to me are Jill, Susan, Paul, Sarah, and of course Nancy. All other caracters are a spin from other shows including:

Charmed, ER, Emergency, University Hosptial, and The Bionic Woman.

Don't get discouraged with the fact that many of the girls are named Jamie, this will prove to be improtant later on.

If you like this story, you have to let me know then:

**

* * *

**

COMING SOON

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**BRAINY REWARDS**

* * *


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE...

JUST A QUICK NOTE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE UPDATED MY SERIES AND ADDED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT MY SERIES NOW INCLUDES FIVE STORIES:

CHAPTER 1 MISSING FAMILY CHAPTER 2 SHOULD I STAY, OR, SHOULD I GO?  
CHAPTER 3 FIRST DAY'S CAN BE A B?TCH!  
CHAPTER 4 BRAINY REWARDS

AND THE NEWEST CHAPTER:

CHAPTER 5 DOWN, BUT, NOT OUT!

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


End file.
